


[Dunkirk/空军组] 此刻我是冬天 For Now I Am Winter

by wintrytown



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrytown/pseuds/wintrytown
Summary: 这里是法瑞尔。我只想告诉看到这本书的人，那是一个糟糕的时代。我仍活着，但人生早已燃尽在1944年伦敦的冬天。一路走来，现在是2011年，我们终将不朽。
Relationships: Collins & Farrier (Dunkirk), Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 灵感源于《赎罪》  
> * 回忆录，法瑞尔第一人称

如果说人的一生中不曾为谁疯狂过一次，那么他的人生一定一文不值。

我忘记了是在哪里听到或者见到的这句话，或许它来自一张过时的旧报纸，又或许是一个鲜少来客的咖啡厅在一个阴郁的午后播放的收音机。无论如何，它就这样来了，深深地驻扎在我的脑海里。

对于一个没怎么读过书、天天在大街小巷惹麻烦并且仅仅依靠送报纸干杂活赚点小钱的孩子来说，这是我听过的最扯淡的一句话。疯狂的定义因人而异，比如我，在这个街区跟其他孩子已经打了不少架，经常搞得头破血流。

如果这就是疯狂，那么我早就该成为一个混蛋的亿万富翁。  


可是我没有。  


话又说回来，若是这恰恰证明了我不曾真正地疯狂过，原谅我，我实在想不出有什么更好的人、更好的动机促使我去做一件超出我想象范围的事。  


至少不是现在。

***

  
又是一个平常无奇的一天。

我骑着随便从什么角落翻出来的破自行车，背着装满报纸的口袋在街上穿行。它没有车铃，我不得不用吹口哨来提醒走在前面的人的注意。当然，我猜这也成为了有些倨傲的人厌恶我的理由，“那个孩子”成为了我的标签，没人愿意喊我的名字。  


12号……10号……8号……我按照门牌号将报纸圈一个个扔到他们的门前，就像我平时那样做的。但又有些不同。

那个标着6号门牌的房子里似乎住着新搬来的住户，那个我以前从未见过的孩子手里不知道攥了什么，正在慢悠悠地往家里走。他与别的孩子没有什么不同，只是那头乍眼的金发让我不由得多看了两眼。  


他们家并没有订购报纸，由此可见我们之间实在没有搭话的必要。我使劲踩了两下脚蹬，从他的身侧飞快掠过。  


正如同所有踏进了你的世界一次的东西你总会去关注第二眼，我已经连续几天见到那个男孩了，而每次的相遇都是千篇一律——他放学归来，手里抱着几本课本，从路的尽头走过来；而我呢，则会如旧骑着那辆自行车，在扔完8号的报纸之后直接把下一卷扔去4号，向着与他相悖的方向渐行渐远。  


在这个时候他的脸在我的脑海里还只是一个模糊的样子，但是我几乎是鬼使神差地想着——你应该去认识他。  


这个奇怪的念头疯狂地滋长，就像一名挥舞着刀剑的将军阁下，指挥着他的千军万马把我的脑袋踩踏得乱七八糟，带着风沙席卷而来，深深地扎下了根。  


于是我就这样草率地付诸了行动，没有计划，什么都没有。  


那一天的开始跟平时没有什么两样，我看着他从路的那一头走过来，离我越来越近……我应该停下车跟他打招呼，至少留下一个好印象，但是不知道怎么，我的行动先于思考，在大脑下达“停下”这个命令之前就将那一卷并不很重的报纸向那个金头发的孩子丢了过去，并且正中靶心，砸到了他的背。

这听起来有些欺负人，一个十六岁的孩子整蛊一个看起来只有十二三岁的孩子，不怎么光彩，但我确实这么做了。  


他被这突然的袭击搞得重心不稳，一下子就向前栽过去。所幸他及时用手撑住了地，没有让他整洁的白衬衫与大地紧密接触。  


我停下车，他回过头。  


那双眼睛就这样突然撞进我的视线，匮乏的形容词使我无法准确地把它们的神采形容出来，哪怕万一。  


良久，我想道——安静的，它们是安静的。那一抹颜色像极了伦敦散去雾气的天空，不可多得，却是人们心中最殷切的期盼。  


“我们家没有订报纸。”他将那一卷有些散开的报纸递还给我，简单吐出的单词带着苏格兰特有的味道。我以前曾在某个角落里偷偷取笑过那种乡村口音，嘲笑它将英伦强调的美感打磨得一点不剩，现在我后悔了。  


我没有接过那些印着油墨字迹的东西：“你从哪里来？”  


“爱丁堡。”他闷闷地说，“我叫柯林斯。”  


“法瑞尔。”  


“这名字不多。”  


“自己随便取的。”忘了到底是从哪天的报纸上随意摘下来的。  


他的睫毛很长，尤其是当他的眼睛垂下来的时候，它们就会投下细密的阴翳，为柯林斯红润的脸上又增添了一抹颜色。我曾在报纸上见到无数美术作品，尽管它们都是黑白色，但我也能看得出来只有明暗对比强烈的画作才是真正美丽的。柯林斯就像那幅画，他的眼窝、眼睫留下的阴影正是衬托出那双湛蓝色的眼瞳的绝妙笔触。  


柯林斯见我丝毫没有接走报纸的意思，疑惑地问我是否决定将它们拿走，送去下一家。  


我告诉他，不拿了。  


“我们家没……”  


“那你们现在有了。”我耸耸肩，堵住了他的话头，“英国人喝下午茶时如果没有报纸阅读是会要命的。”  


他没有任何反应。  


我只好挫败地解释这是一个很久之前的老笑话。  


柯林斯似乎是笑了，虽然只是一瞬，但我看得很清楚。他抱着那一卷报纸打开家门，在进去之前回头望了我一眼。  


他喊着那个我随意取给自己的名字，叫我稍等他一下。  


就是在这个空当，我忽然觉得也许法瑞尔这个名字真的不错。  


与此同时他飞快地跑进屋子，没过一会儿又跑了出来，过于白皙的皮肤将脸颊淡淡的红色衬托地更加明显。柯林斯拉起我的手，悄悄塞给了我什么东西。  


我的视线黏在他的脸上，默默在心里数着，他一共眨了八次眼睛。  


“谢谢你的报纸。”他说。  


我望向掌心，那里躺着一枚用彩色包装纸包着的水果硬糖。自出生以来，我从没有吃到过糖果，这大概算是第一次。一种异样的情绪将我围裹，使我下意识握紧了拳头，狠狠地攥着那颗糖果。也就是在这个时候，柯林斯有些犹豫地提醒我，不该攥得那么紧。  


我展开右手，就在糖果躺着的掌心之上，还留有刚刚蹭上的墨水痕迹。我这才仔细打量它的包装纸，上面是用钢笔刚刚写好但已经被蹭花的两个单词，好在还能模模糊糊地读出来。  


——To Farier

  
辨认了一阵子，我还是决定将他的错误点出来：“应该是两个‘ r’。”  


“下次我会注意。”  


这次他是真的要回家了，但他时不时回头望的那几眼我都记得清晰。就在我以为他准备要关门落锁的时候，那个毛茸茸的脑袋又从门里探了出来：“我忘记说再见了。”  


“现在补上也不迟。”  


“那就再见，法瑞尔，”他特意咬重了“r”的音节。  


我懒洋洋地靠着自行车，向他挥了挥手。  


他还是一动不动地看着我，将身子藏在门板后面，像是在窥探着什么。半晌他才出声问道：“你在等什么？”  


我突然有了想要冲上去揉一揉他的金发的冲动，也许是因为我没有，也许是因为它们看起来太过柔顺，不禁让人想着若是有太阳在的话它们只会更加闪亮耀眼。  


于是我回答他：“我只是在等一个晴天。”  
  


***

人的记忆就是那么奇妙，那些你走过的路被剖析开来，它们不再是一条平直的线，而是一个又一个的点。正如同如果你问我眉骨处的疤痕是什么时候留下的，我会告诉你是1941年；但若是问我在上个星期三回家的路上一共踢过几块石子，我则会老老实实地回答，我不知道。  


现在我老了。当我想要讲述我们的故事时，却发现已经不知道要从何讲起。

这并不是托辞，我确实已经无法再记得从1934年开始与他在一起的每一个细节，有些甚至不确定是真实发生过还是仅属于我个人的臆想，我们的过去在这一年又一年的流逝中变成了许多间断的时间点。  


如果你觉得那些我所讲述的故事断续而粗糙，请不要问责一位日渐年迈的老人，因为他的记忆已经随着他的身体一同老去了。  


但是那个本该平凡无奇的一天我不会忘记，舌尖上水果硬糖的味道不会消失。这就是我们一切故事的开始。  


当时的我或许没有想过，随手扔出去的那一沓报纸将会怎么样改变我的人生。但是总有一天我终将明白，那大概是我这一辈子做过的最正确的决定。  


我将承担这之后的一切后果，至死不渝。  
  
  
  
  
  
——tbc——


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 灵感源于《赎罪》  
> * 回忆录，法瑞尔第一人称

与柯林斯的熟络快得超乎想象，却又好像在情理之中。  


我有时会仗着年长喊他“男孩”，但我清楚地知道，相对于与他同龄的孩子来说他已经足够成熟。  


不过有一点我感到深深的好奇，为什么他选择成为朋友的人是我。我从不怀疑柯林斯已经从其他孩子口中得知了我曾经的所作所为，虽然我将有些打架的目的归为正当防卫，但是他们不愿意听我讲，我也懒得去和他们解释。  


柯林斯是一个特例，我正在尽所有可能将话题扯过去，然后装作不经意一般对他解释：“那只是意外。”  


“我都知道。”他坐在我身旁的楼梯上，连眼皮都没有再抬一下，轻描淡写地仿佛只是知道了我今天的早餐吃的是一块有些发硬的面包和一碗燕麦粥，“那又怎么样？”  


我无法回答他的反问，因此他接着说：“这是我的朋友，别人别想干涉。”  


于是这成为了我发现的柯林斯的另一个特质——固执。他们没有使他妥协，相反，他愈发向我靠近，像一只在夜晚紧拥着灯光的鸟儿，向着人们的品头论足支棱起一向服帖的翅膀。  


或许人总是会被另一个与自己性格相反的人吸引，这一点在我们身上非常适用。我与柯林斯鲜少有共同点，但必须要承认的是，在我十六年的人生里，再没有一个人像他这么好。  


而且在多年之后我会感谢他，在这个教育并不广泛普及的年代，有他帮助我半吊子的读写，使我以后的人生方便了许多。  


我拿着当天份额的报纸，按照约定好的在Collins面前摊开。  


“这一篇怎么样？”他指着一条带有人像配图的新闻，“不长。”  


我看着那一行行的文字，只觉得眼睛发酸。并非是我一字不认，而是每当我想要专注的时候，我的大脑越会变得昏昏欲睡。我撇嘴，告诉他还是算了。  


“来吧，法瑞尔。”他佯装抱怨地说，“这甚至都不到半个版面。”  


他知道我永远拒绝不了这种表情与语气。“好吧——”，在听到我的妥协之后，柯林斯得意的表情已经出卖了他，他露出一个“我就知道这样没错”的骄傲表情，将那份报纸推到我面前，更近了一些。  


我清了清嗓子，故意把每一个单词都拖得老长：“最近，在剑桥大学工作的两位——呃，约翰·科克罗夫特和欧内斯特· 沃尔顿……”  


“你偷偷跳过了一个词，这算作弊。”柯林斯不留情面地拆穿了我企图蒙混过关的小把戏，“物理学家，法瑞尔，这个词应该这么读。”  


“好吧，物理学家。”我小声嘟囔着，“这个词我会。”只是跟这一堆字母对不上来。

他笑了笑，仿佛我在他面前只是一个闹脾气的小学生。  


“物理学家约翰·科克罗夫特和欧内斯特· 沃尔顿报告说，他们通过加快……”非常好，我又一次卡壳了。“他们通过加快什么中什么的速度并加大其能量的方法，”我恼羞成怒地将它们团成一团扔去一边，“这他妈都是些什么东西？”  


柯林斯默默将折成团的报纸展平，快速读了一下他挑的那篇文章，然后叹口气说：“我的错，我该仔细看看内容的。”  


“所以它到底讲的是什么？”  


“两个物理学家近期研究出了一个叫做静电加速器的装置。”  


该死，我暗骂一声，不由得质疑现在英国的报纸都在讲些什么。

柯林斯是一个很好的观察者。他大概是看出了我的不耐，便不再继续这个话题，而是转而问我要不要吃一些烤饼，是他的母亲，柯林斯夫人亲手烘焙的。提到亲人的时候他的整张面孔都是柔和的，有时他会跟我讲他和父母亲、妹妹以前在苏格兰的生活。  


我知道他很怀念在苏格兰的日子，可是每当我问起他为什么不偶尔回去看看的时候，他只是摇着头说：“这里很好，而且我已经有了离不开的朋友。这对我来说足够了。”  


我终于忍不住伸出手去揉他的头发。他的头发不像我的这么硬，起风的时候甚至可以可见金色的发丝起起落落。现在它们乱糟糟的，都是我的杰作。  


我想告诉他，足够的不止是他，还有我。  
  


没过几天我就见到了柯林斯的母亲，跟他描述得没有什么差别。而且我确定柯林斯的面容一定随了这位举手投足无不优雅的美丽夫人——一样的耀眼的金发，一样湛蓝的眼睛，甚至连笑起来唇角勾起的弧度都如出一辙。后来我以此打趣过柯林斯，说他只是拿了一把尺子把母亲的笑容抄袭了过来。  


她从信箱里取出信箱，在看到将自行车停到路边的我的时候，向我挥手打招呼，问我是不是柯林斯在家经常提到的法瑞尔——老天，这我是真的不知道——我的意思是，我一直以为柯林斯太过腼腆，因为他总是话不太多。  


“太过腼腆？”她惊讶地睁大眼睛，仿佛听到了什么不得了的东西，“你说柯利？”  


不得不说她是一个举止大方的女人，不会因为陌生而显得疏离。随后柯林斯夫人像她儿子那样，邀请我品尝她新烤的黄油饼干，并坚持给我包了一个小纸袋。我得摸着我的良心说，柯林斯太太的手艺真的好极了。那一小袋还冒着黄油的甜甜香气的饼干在路上一直诱惑着我，使我不由得蹬得越来越快，最后差一点没刹住车撞在门前的灯柱上。  


在很久以后柯林斯才告诉我，当时他同学的母亲曾将他和我有来往的事情告诉了柯林斯夫人，希望她可以隐晦地教导自己的儿子懂得人以类聚，离我远一点。可是柯林斯夫人只是直白地告诉她，自己的儿子已经有了明辨是非的能力，而她则坚定不移地相信他。  


“她很喜欢你，法瑞尔。”柯林斯笑着说，故意拉长了尾音。  


于是我很配合地问他为什么，因为我知道如果不说出来他大概会憋死。  


柯林斯一本正经地回答：“她觉得你长得好看。”  


他顿了顿：“当然，我也觉得。”  
  
  


***

我的时间点停在了这里。  


我应该讲得更多的，但是在张开嘴的瞬间却发现自己的脑子一片空白，甚至忘记了本来要说的下一句话是什么。这无时无刻不在提醒着我，我已经不再年轻了。声音就这么梗在喉头，只能发出近似于“呼哧呼哧”的声音，如同一个漏了风的老旧风箱。  


医生告诉我，随着年纪的增长遗忘是一种必然，人的大脑有限，无法将所有都同时存储在一起。你记得一些，又忘了一些，更迭交替，再正常不过。  


这种可怕的平衡一直很好地被维持着，正如同我的读写技巧多是柯林斯传授的，但是我却怎么也想不起来当初他想到要这么做的理由是什么。  


同理，1934年我们相遇，青涩的岁月止步于我的成年。  


我更愿意把这种记忆的夹层比作滑冰，1934年和1937年就是冰面上的两个点。我从1934年出发，只消轻轻一蹬，便搭乘着时间抵达了1937。这中间的三年我虽然已经记不清细节，但是它以情绪的形式被保存了下来：我过得很好，甚至觉得时间过得太快，一眨眼的功夫就过完了。  


我将把这归功于柯林斯，因为这些年来，他一直都在。  


但是请相信，我所说的止步并不代表结束；恰恰相反，它只是一个开始。  


如果你一定要问我为什么，我会诚实地回答你——  


我已经过于习惯他在我的身边了。  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

有时不知道自己的生日有时也是一种好事，可以将它定在一年中的任何一天。

我是在1937年初的时候决定向柯林斯坦白的，我告诉他，我决定报考空军学校。

柯林斯沉默了一会，问我为什么。

于是我将我的秘密分享给他。那是一张很小的图片，是我几年前就从报纸上偷偷剪下来的。现在它已经开始发黄，折痕深到不可能再压平整。

上面印着一架飞机。

“我想当飞行员，柯林斯，去天上走一圈。

“当你站在楼顶，你能看到整个街道；当你站在山丘，你能看到整个城市——你爬上去那边的小山过么？从那里往下看景色很美。

“但你以为这已经足够广阔了吗？当然不。如果你去到天空上看一看，就能看到整个世界。”

我一定是激动起来了，哪怕这些只是出现在我脑海里的念头。但正是因为它来自我的想象，才更加无法被忽视，才更需要我去亲自证实——从飞机上是否真的如我想的那般，可以看得那么高那么远。

“没有什么地方是飞机无法到达的。它可以越过山丘，跨过海洋……就连去到其他国家也不用搭乘该死的船了，多佛海峡不再广阔。我们甚至可以在下午出发，然后在法国的海滩上看日落。”

柯林斯微微垂着眼睛，然后耸了耸肩膀说，这样也好，反正我不可能送一辈子的报纸。“你的眼睛在闪光，法瑞尔。”他抿紧了嘴唇，复又轻声开口，“我会支持你，你一定能做出什么来的。”

“我就是知道。”他倔强地补充着。

“那你呢，准备做什么？”我问，并同时猜测着，“商人？或者教师？”

“我会考虑的。”柯林斯答非所问。

在他说完这句话之后，世界都仿佛安静了下来。有孩子从我们的身后跑过，他们的笑声逐渐放大又渐渐远去。

我从草丛里揪了一只草梗绕着手指头玩，然后就听见他问我：“你什么时候走？”

“我不知道。”我在心里默默叹气，原本我是打算十八岁那年就走的，可后来我实在是经不住想要跟柯林斯再多呆一小会的念头，慢慢的就被往后拖了好几个月，直到现在。

“十九岁。”我咬咬牙，话一出口便无法再收回了，我用着这种方式给自己定下了最后期限。这种安逸的生活在竭力挽留我，但我真的得走了。

“我会想你的。”柯林斯坐在台阶上，只转过身来给了我一个拥抱，“我不是个够格的朋友，我甚至不知道你的生日是什么时候。”

我顺阶而下地回应了他的拥抱，将头放在他的肩膀上。他的衣服都是带有洗衣皂角的清香味道。这让我难以呼吸，因为我是真的舍不得他，总想与他在一起度过更多的时光。

“冬天。”我闭着眼睛，撒了一个小谎，“我的生日在冬天。”

***

当时我的所思所想已经无法再考究，只记得我是那么的渴望着他温暖的怀抱。

直到多少年后一切的感情变得清晰，我才后知后觉地发现，那颗离经叛道的种子原来早已被深深地埋藏在我的心中，在岁月的浇灌下将根狠狠扎在我的心上。

你若是尝试着想把它拔出来，那么你只会一同扯出一颗还在缓慢跳动着的血淋淋的心脏。

***

柯林斯因为即将离别的伤心仿佛去得很快，第二天便恢复如常，看不出任何痕迹。我们的相处并没有受这影响，甚至当它从没发生过。哪怕我旁敲侧击地问起来，他也只是微微一笑，不做任何回答。

他甚至一直将这条消息憋在心里，直到几个月后——临别的前一个星期才将这个消息告诉柯林斯夫妇。这真的出乎我的意料，因为在我的认知里他从不是一个心里藏得住事儿的人。

我已经通过了航校的身体检测，正在收拾行李做准备，这是我第一次离开这个地方。

正当我在考虑要不要多带一件毛衣的时候，敲门声响了起来。

是柯林斯。

他从门外探起头来，在看到我散乱的行李时眼神有一瞬的黯淡：“直到现在我才觉得你是真的要走了。”

我继续将那件没有叠完的毛衣叠好放进箱子，柯林斯就窝在旁边的椅子上面一动不动地看着我，眼见那个不怎么大的手提箱被一点一点装满。半晌，他冷不丁地冒出一句：“年龄不够，还差一点。”

“什么？我一时没有反应过来他的意思，就见他抓了一只苹果啃了起来，丝毫没有解释的意思。他读着我之前随手扔在一旁的报纸，没有人说话，整个屋子只剩下他咀嚼苹果的声音。

这才像个孩子。我不自觉地笑着，去卧室的床头柜里拿了我提前给他准备好的临别小礼物。那是一架铁制飞机样式的挂坠，被穿在一条细银链子上。

柯林斯睁大了眼睛，链子缠绕在他修长的手指上，那架小小的飞机就这样安安静静地躺在他的掌心里。他好奇地打量着它，翻来覆去地看个不停：“我从不知道还有这种款式，我陪妈妈去首饰店的时候从来没见过。”

“因为它是独一无二的。”我骄傲地说，连下巴都扬起了几分，“这是我亲手做的。”

“你会打铁？”

答案是肯定的，这种手艺的传承来自于很早就去世的老费奇。我大概没有跟他提及过自己的过去，我从小在收容院长大，后来在八岁那年偷偷跑了出来。过于高估自己的生存能力给我带来了不少麻烦，就是在一个寒冷的冬天，失去妻子且膝下无子的老费奇在街上看到了冻得瑟瑟发抖的我。

这并不是说他愿意收养我当作一个儿子，只是两个在圣诞夜都孤独无援的人互相带给彼此的一点零星安慰。

老费奇是一个打铁匠，他很少跟我说话，尽管我们之后在同一屋檐下住了许多年，但也神奇地保持着沉默居多的点头之交。我有了容身之所，他有了一个可以帮他干活打下手的帮手，他大概是觉得互利互惠，我对此也没什么意见。

后来他老了，手上的活不再像以前那么多。老费奇有些怅然若失地坐在椅子上，说他大半辈子都是忙忙碌碌走过来的，从没像这样清闲。于是他开始教我一些打铁的技巧，我慢慢学会了怎么样锻造一些小物件。但是我没能学会别的，因为老人还没等传授完所有的知识给我就去世了。

老费奇将这座小房子留给了我，但是并未嘱咐我继承他的铁铺。我知道他的意思，他不愿用这样一种形式禁锢住我的理想，最然他对我的期愿一无所知。

柯林斯听着我的叙述，只是攥紧了那架小飞机。他说他很喜欢，几乎是马上就将它挂上了脖子。链子不短，塞进衣领下面就看不到了，于是他解开了衬衫上面的几颗扣子，飞机在他白皙的皮肤上盘旋逗留着，和原本就戴在脖子上的十字架碰撞着发出声响。  
  
“很好看。”他笑，“我很喜欢。”

我指着那个吊坠，告诉他那里有着一个小秘密。于是柯林斯又将它取了下来反复着寻找蛛丝马迹，他佯装抱怨地要我透露给他一些讯息，但我只是笑着摇摇头。

最后他放弃了。在寂静的夜里，只亮着一盏台灯，将所有的事物都变得柔和而朦胧。我看见柯林斯的眼睛，因为光线的问题变得像是两颗黑子的玻璃珠子，上面有着一点高光，亮得骇人。他的手搭在那叠报纸上，问我：“你的行李收拾好了吗？”

我点头。

柯林斯不再问下去，只是轻声叮嘱我：“一切小心。”说完，他穿上大衣踏着黑夜离去，而我则躺在床上一夜无眠，直到从东方升起的太阳提醒我是时候出发了。

再见。我在心底默念，并同时对于即将要发生的一切感到为之战栗的激动与期待。  
  


1937年底，我开始了新的旅程，就从踏上去往威尔特郡的火 车开始。

我离开了这个我生活了十九年的地方，也离开了柯林斯。

此后的日子我没有一天不在想念着他，我的心从没飞离他的身边。

或许是因为我过于匮乏的恋爱经验，在我还没正式思考这种超脱了正常的想念的时候，我仍傻傻地以为我对他的感情是再正常不过的，是每一个人对自己的至亲好友都有的友情与爱。

……

至少现在是这样。

我只是缺少一个发现的契机。

那不会太远了。  
  



	4. Chapter 4

飞行学院的每一天都是艰苦的，重复叠加的训练会让人模糊在这里停留的时间。但这样的一天起码很充实。在训练完毕回到宿舍之后，我终于忍不住把上衣脱得一干二净，汗水顺着肌肤往下滑，最后将我的裤腰处变得一片潮湿。

“你已经洗过澡回来了吗？”我的室友詹姆斯正端着一个铁盆搭着一条毛巾准备往外走。

“不，你先去吧。”

我享受着这段只有自己一个人的时间，用一截短木铅笔头在一个本子划拉着日期。这已经快变成了我的另一个每日习惯——记下当天的日期，然后返回第一页将那些日期从头开始数一遍。我知道这种计数方式很傻，最好的办法应该是记住前一天的天数然后在这之上加一，可这就失去那种感觉，像是在计数的瞬间把每一天都拉长，无形中增添了许多回忆的时间。

柯林斯给我写的信都被我好好地保存在一个铁盒子里。我阅读它们，然后将每一个褶皱都抚摸平整。他总是有那些闲情雅致，时不时在信封里放上几支干花随着信件一起邮寄过来。

信中的柯林斯可谓是有些絮絮叨叨，不停地扯着家长里短，要不然是抱怨今天他做饭时不小心将盐当成了糖，要不然是表示对他亲爱的妹妹找了一个男朋友而感到困扰。这种无处不透露着家庭的味道的信件将我每一天循环往复的生活都染上了生气，让我在这钢铁般的军校中还能体会到属于人情的温暖。

有时我是真的佩服柯林斯，他总是能让我在自己意识不到的情况下恨不能笑出声来。正如现在，当我读着他的文字，甚至都能想象出他皱着眉头抱怨着说：“小伊莉莎白交男朋友了，虽然不知道那男孩儿怎么样，但我是真的想揍他一顿。”

读到末尾，是出现在每一封信中的同样的话。

“一切小心。”

或许是他的这种情绪传染到了我，我的信件也越写越长。还记得我在多长时间之前（抱歉，我不记得了）从学校给他寄回去的第一封信上只有短短的几行：

“致 柯林斯：

展信佳，

我很好。

你的，法瑞尔”

现在我也开始像他一般侃侃而谈，告诉他从飞机上望下去的景色到底有多么美好。当你真正飞上天空，看到的和想象的其实并不相同，只会更广阔。

一个星期后我收到了他的回信，他告诉我他终于去了我所说的那个山丘，当他站在山顶往下看去的时候，感觉到了前所未有的畅快，或许我是对的。

“哪个姑娘的信？”詹姆斯悄无声息地出现在我身后，或者说我的过于投入使我忽视了他进屋的声音。

他吓了我一跳，下意识地将柯林斯的信件扣了过去，字朝下按在桌子上：“别开玩笑了。”

詹姆斯吹了声口哨，挑着眉毛调侃道：“不可能。”并且在我刚要解释这是我的朋友给我的来信时截断了我的话头，“别想找借口说是个大老爷们儿给你写的信，我一个字都不会信。”

“为什么？”

“表情、眼神……什么都是。这么简单的问题，法瑞尔。”他扯了一把椅子，抱着椅背坐着，挪揄地看着我，“你以后做不成间谍了，你只会在敌人询问你之前就把自己的姓名、电话、地址、所属部门全部写在脸上，然后当别人把它们念出来的时候还会傻乎乎地问：‘嘿，为什么？你们是怎么看出来的？’”

“该死的。”我忍不住骂道，“我他妈是个飞行员。”

“好吧，飞行员先生。我敢打赌要是你再别扭下去，那位小姐就要跟别人跑了。你现在浑身上下都是爱情的酸臭味。”詹姆斯显然是翻了个白眼。

他上床睡觉去了，只有我还坐在原地，脑子里充斥的声音乱得不行。可每当我试图从中获取一些信息，又显示着一片空白。

迷惑，这是我唯一剩下的情绪——詹姆斯的想法是错误的，但我不知道他为什么可以这么理所应当。爱情？怎么可能，那是柯林斯。

“詹姆。”

“什么？”

“这不是爱情。”

他只用了一秒反应就从床上跳了起来，大声地质问我脑子是不是因为飞机开多了以致于坏掉了。

“不——”

“你叫我就是为了说这个？连我都能看出来，你每一次等信比等牛肉都要兴奋。”詹姆斯看着我，眼神和语气都好像一个正在盯着不争气的儿子的老太太，“如果你以为你们之间是加上引号的纯洁友谊，那你就不该每天盯着墙想她并且整个脸像是一块能挤出水的海绵。”

“我有经验，老兄，我参军以前经常泡吧。”詹姆斯无奈地说，然后重新躺回了床上将被子盖好，“她要是对你也有意思就抓紧表白吧，别再浪费时间了，下一封信就写给她，千万别把她放走——我要睡了，有事明天再说。”

他的话并没有太过开解我，反而使我陷入了更深一层的挣扎。如果是爱情的话就太过荒谬了不是么？那个人可是柯林斯，我们之间——或者说两个男人之间，又会有什么结果呢？这就像是个结，越试着解开就系得越死，直到把我自己勒死为止。

然而之后我更加绝望地发现，我做的所有假设都是在我爱他这个论点成立的基础之上，这像是一个变相对詹姆斯的结论的肯定。已经过去的旧时光的记忆分涌而至，将从未注意过的线头大小的细节全部拉扯出来，赤裸裸地曝光在阳光之下。

我挣扎未果，只能惊惧且挫败地发现，原来那么早之前就不再对了。在狭小城镇的日落晚霞中，电话粗噶的铃声打破了寂静。我拿起听筒，在他的声音中向他狂奔去。我曾想象过柯林斯听筒那头薄而红润的嘴唇，心跳声回荡在胸腔并逐渐放大……

我羞愧于当时的所思所想，这样一种不同的爱意给我们美好的昨日青春涂抹上了一丝污秽的痕迹。记忆中柯林斯胸口十字架闪耀着的银光刺痛了我的眼睛，我不知道他若是知道了会有什么想法，羞涩抑或是嫌恶，但这已经不再重要。我只知道，这种禁忌的感情若是被别人知晓只会把我们自己绑在火刑架上。

上帝啊，我喃喃地蠕动着嘴唇，不堪重负地闭上眼睛，用手掌隔绝了一切光源，几年的疲惫在一瞬间涌了上来，将我一点一点淹没。

——这是有罪的，是不能见光的。

我的喉咙无比干涩，如同干涸的土地上一道道龟裂的细纹。不，我绝不能说出口。年龄的增长带来的不仅只有经历，还有社会的现实压在肩膀上的重担。

——这可能会害死他。

声音在我的脑海中响起，我分辨出那属于我自己。纵隔多年，我仍记得当初背对着夕阳奔跑在巷道，喘着粗气对他断断续续地说：“只要你需要，我会立刻出现。”阳光把我们的影子拉得很长，我弯着腰站在他的面前，仿佛用尽了所有力气。

……

在这之后，我用了许多天才将这个我不愿承认的事实沉淀下来，并后知后觉地发现，我还没有给他动笔回信。

我又读了许多遍柯林斯寄给我的信件，无法从中判断出什么，便只得作罢。当我彻底而清晰地明白对他的感情之后，仿佛每一个字句都被染上了暧昧的味道，然后它们逐一被我否决掉。

这期间詹姆斯催促了我多次，并且试图偷看寄信人的名字，但它们被我遮挡得严严实实。

“我都替你着急，老兄。”他大概是嫌我太过磨叽，直接一把抢走我手中的那截笔头在一张废纸上涂涂抹抹，大功告成之后将它推了回来，“如果我是你，就会把这句话写在每一封信的开头。” 

我没有理他，依旧放任自己沉浸在措辞修改的“乐趣”之中。这使詹姆斯觉得无聊了起来，找了个由头离开了。

斟酌了好一会，我才开始下笔：

“致 柯林斯：

我很好，也希望你一切顺利。”

我停顿在这里，不知道该怎么下笔，那些单词组合在一起堵住了我的脑子。毕竟念想一旦被点破就很难收住了，像是一个盛着满满的水的水桶，它安安静静地站在那里就一点事都没有，但是一旦在桶底开了一个洞，你就留不住哪怕一滴水。

我以前从未幻想过什么，可现在就算明知道不可能却也不住地想在一张纸上画满玫瑰。握着铅笔的手在空气中划着什么，我后知后觉地发现自己划的是一遍又一遍的“我爱你”。

我有些狼狈地笑着，最后也只是在后面继续写了一句话：“期待我们的下一次见面。”然后在末尾草草署了名。

詹姆斯给我的纸条仍安安静静地躺在桌上，仿佛盯着一条嘶嘶吐着信子的毒蛇，诱惑着我去取下那颗不应被触碰的苹果。

那或许才是我真实的、被竭力隐藏的所思所想。

在一摊信纸之上，在我自己潦草而简短的字句和柯林斯漂亮的手写字体中间，那张褶皱的纸条上圆滚滚的小学生字体格外扎眼——

“致我最亲爱的爱人，

每一天，我都会想你多一些。

我在爱着，不曾断绝。”


	5. Chapter 5

1938年注定是不平凡的一年，这并不是以我的毕业为标准，因为个人的命运在整个局势面前渺小得不值得被提及。战争的阴影再次笼罩整个欧洲。在所有的问题最终爆发前，它只是一场盛大剧目还未拉开的帷幕。

3月12日，德国入侵奥地利。同日，德奥合并。

9月末，慕尼黑会议，苏台德等捷克斯洛伐克地区已经归德国所有。

这一次柯林斯的来信只有短短的一句话——你觉得会打起来吗？

我下笔的手停顿在半空中，用了近半个小时才写出了一句话：“时间会告诉我们答案。”

虽然没有亲身经历，但是我知道上一次战争的阴霾还笼罩在人们心头。在那样一场可怕阴影的强压下，有谁会愿意再受一次苦难呢？但是这个猜想似乎正在以可怕的发展速度逐渐变成无法挽回的事实。没人知道在一次次的退让之后，他们又会得寸进尺的要求什么。这种依靠妥协而努力追求的和平迟早会有一天被日益增长的野心消耗殆矣。

我没有将这些告诉他，因为这并非他应该承受的。随后我将信封的口封上，并在上面端端正正地写好他的名字和地址。

每一次落笔写下“柯林斯”这个名字的时候，我的心中都会有异样的感觉。那是一种奇妙的悸动，像是在看到一枝花苞终于绽放时那一瞬间泛上的温柔。我用了几个星期的时间将我春潮般涨起来的爱情压了下去，但这显然并不足够，因为就在下一秒我重新拆开了手中刚刚封好的信封，然后在信纸的末尾近乎平静地补充着写道，我们已经有一年多没见了，我很想他。

似乎是命运巧合一般，当我被选中并正准备去中央飞行学院继续修习的时候，我见到了柯林斯。他穿着学校标配的制服向我挥手，知道了我即将被送走的时候有些遗憾地说：“我还以为这样会离你更近一些。”

“我没想到你会来。”

“或许你需要我，”他耸耸肩，“作为队友。”

“那得看你的成绩。”这大概就是属于他的固执。我主动张开双臂，给了他一个不知该被界定为重逢还是分离的拥抱，带着不可言说的小小私心，“这次不会太久了，我保证。”

***

事实证明我是对的，尤其是当一个人纵观完自己的一生再去得一个结论。

但是这次的意外相见只使我更加思念他。

这个例子可能不太好，但柯林斯于我就像是可/卡/因。当局者永远不会明白发生了什么，但是一个深陷于回忆的老人就再可以不过了。当我认清一切之后，便可以义正严辞地将我们分开的这一年多比喻为戒断期，而他的出现打破了我竭力保持的平衡。

每次我都会忍不住责备年轻时的自己，那时的我实在是太傻了。

就像是上帝为此铺垫好了许多细节以便我们有机可循，但每一次我们都不凑巧地忽略掉了。若是命运女神要以此获得她应有的报酬，那么我和柯林斯大概是她最不愿见到的人。

我若是更早一点知道自己对他的感情就好了，最好在我最年轻鲁莽的时候，至少可以借着酒精将压在心里的东西全部倾诉出去，或者直接将他按在酒吧外围坑洼的砖墙上亲吻他的喉结。

可是现在晚了，从我来到这里以后就看透了太多，已经可以做到心里万千起伏而表面波澜不惊，以致于灵魂先于身体开始苍老。谁能想到呢，因为他们只看到了我二十岁出头的躯壳。

不过想来也是，他们看到的从来都是穿着体面制服的飞行员。只有柯林斯，只有他知道那个几年前还在镇子里骑着单车送报纸的傻小子。

但是不管怎么样，这些都是后话了。

我方才讲到哪里了？是的，我向他保证会尽早见面。为了能早些见到他，我甚至尽可能地将获得足够时长的时间压缩到了最短。或许正是因为这种不要命的方式，我是同期学生中第一个成为正式RAF飞行员的人，同时也拿到了空军少尉军衔。

***

之后的故事就简单多了。我再一次见到了柯林斯，他已经长成了一个大男孩。也怪我当初只顾沉浸在相逢的欢愉中，没有观察到他其实已经比我还高了。

他的教官亚瑟告诉我，柯林斯已经可以放单飞了。

我们站在不远处的观摩台上，看着那一架飞机鹰一般在空中盘旋、划破天际。

“操作很稳。”我仰着头，点燃了一根香烟。

亚瑟笑着附和：“飞行操作严格按照规定，风格非常保守，跟你完全不一样。”说这话的同时他回头看了我一眼，“他在团队里会是一个很好的队友。”

“听起来你非常有信心。”

“我看人很准，错不了的。”亚瑟的目光重新回到了柯林斯的飞机上，随着他的行动轨迹微微侧头，“相当有天赋的年轻人，缺少的只是历练。”

“历练好说。”我从烟盒里抽出一根香烟递给亚瑟，并帮他点上，“他正在积累。”

就在这个时候有学员急匆匆地给亚瑟送来今天份的报纸，他叼着香烟空出手接过来，然后一行一行地看着，而我只瞄了一眼标题就失去了继续读下去的兴致。

纳粹德国军队已占领捷克斯洛伐克，并建立傀儡政权。

“现在确实好说了。”他花了几分钟的时间读完了那篇报道，然后向我扬了扬那份报纸，冷笑一声说道，“纳粹们将会为他们提供足够的历练机会。”

我不想去思考战争的样子，正如同我看着柯林斯，便只希望那些东西离我们越远越好。

“你也觉得会开战。”我低低地说，懒得再去赋予这个句子的句尾一个问号。

“为什么不呢？这只是时间早晚的问题。”亚瑟侧眼看着我，每一个字的尾音无不带有嘲讽，“希特勒在在去年就已经吞并了奥地利与部分捷克斯洛伐克，他若是真的满意早就该停手了。张伯伦以为他要的只是家门口的那点领土，可他正在觊觎整个欧洲。”

就在我们说话的空档，柯林斯已经开始准备着陆。“走一步看一步吧。”亚瑟说，然后在飞机的起落架擦到地面地面的一刹那，他大喊着，“漂亮！”

“接下来柯林斯会被送去中央飞行学院？”

“没错。”亚瑟满意地点头，“就像你那样。一模一样的轨迹。”

我看着柯林斯高瘦的身影从机舱中出来，他跑向他的教官，目光在我的身上短暂停留。

他“啪”地一声立正站好，敬了一个标准的军礼。

“不错的降落，柯林斯先生。”亚瑟赞许地说，没有点明年轻人脸上一闪而过的欣喜，“堪称完美。”

“谢谢。”

“他以后会是一个出色的军人。”这句话是对我说的，当作我们之前谈话的简洁结论。我低头“唔”了一声，权当作是对他的回应。

亚瑟显然是不满意于我的敷衍，可以算得上是刻薄地说：“他比你好，法瑞尔，因为至少他懂礼貌。”然后他背着手离开了，临走前还不忘拍了拍柯林斯的肩膀。

他不是真的生气，这我知道，我们已经算是混得熟了。不过我感激亚瑟，给了我与柯林斯独处的时间。

或许是因为缺乏睡眠的缘故，我有些困倦，只将自己的眼神安置在里他的脖颈，那是我略微低头看到的高度，也是我最舒服的角度。

然后他的皮肤从颈部开始泛红，最后晕染到了脸上，停在了他低垂的眼睛。我蹙眉，想着或许是风大的缘故，惹得柯林斯有些冷了。

可是他冷了的反应竟是这样的吗，我一个没忍住笑出了声，然后就见到他一下子抬起头来，将我撞进了他介于大海与天空之间的蔚蓝眼睛。就像我们1934年的第一次相见。

我打了个哈欠，几乎是有些懒洋洋地搭上他的肩膀。

“嗨，男孩。好久不见。”


	6. Chapter 6

“午安，法瑞尔。”柯林斯笑着，含蓄地露出洁白的牙齿，“我们有很久没见了。”

“一年。”

他整理了一下领子，尽可能多的盖上皮肤：“不止。”

是的，他是对的，不止。确切来说应该是457天，但我实在无法将这个精确的数字说出口。这有点太过暧昧了不是吗？我总会让自己想得更多一些，以便将那些可能会被发现的苗头扼杀在摇篮中。

“你刚才一定看到我的降落了对不对，感觉怎么样？”柯林斯眨了两下眼睛，我感受到他竭力克制的期待，“亚瑟说它棒极了！”

这使我突然有了想要捉弄他一下的念头。我清了清嗓子，作出一副尽可能严肃的表情，并且等上了大概有十秒钟才开口说话：“你应该再拉得高一点。”

他低下头：“我以为你会夸我。”

我再也憋不出笑声，一下子揽过他的肩膀，并在他的前胸轻捶了一拳：“我当然要夸你！”因为再拉高几厘米和保持原样并没有什么差别。

“下午有训练吗？”在我们一步一步离开停机坪的时候，我问他，“我们得庆祝一下。”

“今天只排了上午。”柯林斯听到“庆祝”两个字眼睛一下子就亮了起来，好像两簇冬夜里的小火苗，让人抑制不住地想要靠近。他从我的臂弯中将右臂悄然撤了出来，又自然而然地搭上我的肩膀，“我们去哪里？”

克制，法瑞尔，克制。我暗自告诫自己。

他兴奋的语气无疑同时挑起了我的热情，使我自发地开始思索究竟哪里才是我们的目的地。他还是个孩子，所以我们应该去公园、游乐场……或者电影院？这个问题似乎比当年那两个什么物理学家发明了什么鬼玩意儿的报道更让人头疼。长期的训练大概剥夺了我与这个时代的所有联系，我是指娱乐方面。

“那我们去……”

“酒吧怎么样？”柯林斯成功将我本来绞尽脑汁想出来的“电影院”堵了回来。

“你都还没成……”好吧，他确实成年了，只是在我个人的臆想里他还是那个会递给我糖果的小男孩。

他插着口袋，头发因为风的关系而变得松散。或许是我的错觉，他的语气似乎软了下来，甚至带有一丝祈求：“来吧，我从来没跟你一起喝过酒。”

“那就听你的。”我说，“不醉不归，我肯定喝得比你多。”

“那可不一定，法瑞尔，话永远不要说得太满。”柯林斯狡黠地笑着，“谁输谁赢还不一定。”

我从不知道他原来这么能喝酒，但是更多的注意力已经被我放在了他跟我勾肩搭背的那只手上。我是真的喜欢这种感觉，我们亲密无间，从远处望来甚至分辨不清我们两人之间的缝隙。我微微转头，看到了他扇子般的金色睫毛，以及我心心念念的清澈瞳仁，想着这就是我爱的男孩，于我而言他是这个世界上再优秀精致不过的人。

他的一切都是完美的，正如同不过是一个搭住肩膀的动作，却令我浮想联翩，只希望他可以永远别将那只手臂拿下去，将一刻留成隽永的永恒。

柯林斯似乎又觉得冷了。他轻咳一声再次拉紧了衣领，遮掩住了泛起粉色的皮肤。

“你在看什么？”

“我在看……”一个侧眼，耀人而不可多得的阳光从他的发丝中一缕一缕漏了出来，轻缓而极尽柔和地流入我的眼中，仿佛在那一瞬间我看尽了世间的一切光彩，“今天是一个晴天。”

在这一天我又得到了一个事实——在这个有限的时代中，比和平的更扯淡的事是柯林斯的酒量。

他把我骗到了，真的。

本来我们说好要晚上去酒吧的，但是柯林斯又改主意了。他一定要下午就去，说什么晚上去的话就太晚了。

我问他什么意思，是不是怕没有办法在门禁之后赶回宿舍。可是他摇了摇头，大大咧咧地说他只是怕去晚了的话喝不痛快，至于门禁什么的我可以收留他一夜，毕竟我已经有了独立的住间，并且自己掌控着可以打开门锁的钥匙。

这种公然走后门的行为让我忍俊不禁。是的，我本也打算这样告诉他的，可现在我也要改主意了。这可以当作一个玩笑，我对此并不介意：“别想走后门了，柯林斯，我从不走后门。”

他挑了一下眉毛，看着我表演话剧那样双手向上张开的夸张动作，然后打了一个响指叫来侍者：“您好，请问这里最烈的酒是什么？我们就要它了。”柯林斯点单的时候一直在看我，我将那理解为一种挑衅，“这次我请客。”

我悄悄冲酒保摇摇头，于是两杯朗姆酒被放置在我们面前，可他犹嫌不够，硬是要了一整瓶过来：“千万别客气，法瑞尔。这次你输定了。”

之后的一切我大概这辈子都不会忘，毫不夸张。柯林斯仅仅是喝了一杯就开始胡乱说话了，而且在这种情况下他说的话我保证我一个字都听不懂。我也是到现在才知道真正浓厚的苏格兰口音是什么样子，上帝啊，若不是了解柯林斯从没学过其他语言，我是真的要怀疑他现在不停念叨着的话到底来自哪个国家。

那瓶朗姆自然而然地被剩了下来，因为现在柯林斯正抱着麦芽啤酒的瓶子不肯撒手。

原来是个酒鬼，我想道，还他妈是一个没有酒量的酒鬼。

这大概会成为我心里永远的一个谜——看在上帝的份上，到底是谁给了他这么大的自信？

我无奈，只得唤来侍者，询问这里是否提供牛奶。

侍者想了想，离开了一小会之后又返了回来，手上端了一小杯奶。

我将杯子换到了柯林斯手里，但是他堪称粗暴地将它推开，又去够他的宝贝啤酒。

“麻烦将牛奶灌进去，谢谢。”我从地上捞起一个男孩之前堆在地上的瓶子，将它与牛奶杯一同交还给了侍者，“您瞧，我现在这个样子可不太方便。”柯林斯几乎有半个身子靠在我的左肩上，使我基本无法移动。

没办法，他总是在不经意间是用各种各样的方式诱惑着我。

我很能忍。我一横心，默默给自己进行思想洗脑。

“嘿，这跟刚才的不一样。”柯林斯晃悠着酒保帮他倒进空酒瓶里的牛奶，疑惑不解地将它摇来摇去。

“它只是换了包装。”我随口应着，因为我敢打赌以他现在的神智，什么东西喝到嘴里都是一个味道。

柯林斯的这种状态一直持续到夜里十点多钟，他闹累了就睡着了，趴在吧台上面。瞧他这个样子也别想请客了，我只得自掏腰包，付了酒钱和小费，然后架着他慢慢悠悠地往基地走。

晚上的小风有些凉，柯林斯似乎是打了个哆嗦，皱着脸将眼睛睁开了一条缝。

“几点了？”他问，带着浓浓的鼻音。

“反正过了时间。”

他的眼神依旧是迷蒙的，如同隔着林间清晨的淡淡雾气。然后在这样一个溺死人的眼神里，他缓缓笑了：“我回不去啦，法瑞尔，门已经锁了。”

我的心空了一拍，却仍然故作镇定地等他把接下来的话说完。

“收留我吧。”

我架着柯林斯，从一个路灯走到另一个路灯，看着我们的影子变长缩短再变长。

然后我在影子再一次缩短之前停了下来，柯林斯有些迷茫地环顾四周，然后又继续回到了半睡半醒的状态。而我只是静静地凝视着我们被拉得老长的影子，想自己怎么不是一个画家或者摄影师，以便将这一幕永永远远地保存下来。

我和柯林斯紧紧地靠在一起，他平稳而沉重的呼吸声响在我的耳畔，带有轻轻的吸鼻子的声音。正如同此刻我们两个人的影子，那么紧密地叠在一起，再分不清谁是谁。

“好啊。”

我听见自己的声音，正在回答那个已经被他遗忘的请求。


	7. Chapter 7

柯林斯沉了不少。我一路将他架回去，学员宿舍的大门果不其然地上锁了。最后如他所愿，我把几斤睡着的他扛去了我的房间，并尽可能轻地扔到床上。

他应该还是感觉到了，在眼睛都没睁开的情况下把眉毛拧成了结。我蹲在他的旁边，几乎是下意识地伸出手去想把他的眉头按下去，却在触碰到他额头的瞬间触电似的缩回了手。

就是在这一刻，我觉得我再也无法按耐住自己，他就在我一抬手的距离。一种从深处涌上来的渴求与负罪感同时轰炸着我的内心，将它变成了一片焦土。

柯林斯的脸忽然动了，他蹭了蹭被子，高瘦的身体缩成一团。

他梦到什么了吗？是翱翔过的天空，还是多年前伦敦的夏天？

他是我的天使，我一直都知道。而我现在又在做些什么呢？差一点亲手毁了我们之间的一切。

这种来处无迹可寻的重压扼住了我的喉咙，使我无法呼吸。

我靠着床坐在地板上，握惯了操纵杆的手用力揉搓着自己的鼻子和嘴巴，仿佛能这样硬生生把自己捂死。这些时日所有平静的伪装正在一点一点崩塌，似是一面破损蒙尘的镜子，遥遥映出我真实的、毫无隐藏的破碎面容。

那些摄入的酒精在我的身体中燃烧着，最后被浑身的冷汗尽数浇灭。我知道这不容许，哪怕我可以为了他不顾一切不计后果，但是他的人生不应该就此成为我们之间关系的赌注。更何况我根本不知道若是柯林斯知晓了我的感情会作出何等反应。

他才不到二十岁，他的未来还有那么长。

我深深吸了一口气，从柜子里扯出一套备用的床单铺在床角的地上。

在躺下去之前，我终是忍不住凑上前将他额前散乱的金发拨开，在他的额头轻点了一个吻。我将此视为一个休止符，由黑夜见证我最后的放肆。

“晚安。”

小家伙似乎是梦到了什么有趣的东西，他的手静静地垂在床边。我忽然感到无边的仓皇与寂寞。

***

是的，这是我当时仅能做到的程度，现在想来却不由得要笑出声来。笑我自己畏手畏脚的羞涩，也笑柯林斯单薄却唯独被我忽略的掩饰。

命运大抵就是这样，像是一条冬天的冰河。你在冰面上走着，有时冰厚无需多思，有时只那么薄薄一层，每一步都走得小心翼翼，生怕一个失误就万劫不复。

真正的如履薄冰。

但是当你渡过冰河重迎陆地之时，便会笑自己当初过分的谨慎，并带有一丝若有若无的属于劫后余生的欣喜。

我个人就是最好的例子。

人不会记得过去每一天的所有细节，但是那些具有重大意义、深远影响的往昔都会以一种模糊的情绪的格式被记录下来。它们就像是展柜上的一件件展品，只有那些制作精良且有收藏价值的东西才能被摆上台面。

如果说我与柯林斯在一起的那么多时光被以事件划分而变成了一个个保留下来的时间点，放在展柜向阳的一边，那么之后的几年大概要被放置在柜子的另一边。

硬要定下一个时间作为开始的话，我想那是1939年9月。

几十年后我在书稿上读到了演讲的原文，我总能伴着文字听到国王响彻英国的庄重声音，至今都无法忘记——

**“不止一次，我们尝试过寻求和平之道，求同存异、化敌为友，然而徒劳无功。我们被迫卷入了一场战争。”**

尽管这一切早就有了预兆，但是在德国闪击波兰那一刻开始，所有的侥幸便全部破碎了。

**“我们所面临的，是一个邪恶信念的挑战：如果敌方取胜，世界的文明秩序将毁于一旦。这样的信念，剥去伪装的外衣，只是赤裸裸的权力追求。”**

1939年9月3日，英国对德宣战。

**“为了捍卫凝聚起我们的所有，我们无法想象去逃避这样的挑战。”**

它昭告世界：妥协换来的和平已然结束，我们将奋战到底、绝不妥协，直到我们流尽最后一滴血。

**“如果我们坚定信念，上帝会保佑，我们必将获胜。”**

我们必将获胜。

***

我被编入福蒂斯小队，作为一号机。

二号机是詹姆斯。

炮火还未蔓延直英国本土，军队被派往欧洲大陆，面对势如破竹的德军做着无力的抵抗。我们奋力抗争着，却眼见他们踏过我们的尸体，毫不停歇地前进着。

这种无力感将我们淹没。如同逆水行舟，每次赌上一切的航行总是被风浪推回原处。

那真是一场噩梦。

第一次被击落的时候，我能感觉到我的心脏骤停。飞机的机尾开始燃烧，在坠落的过程中给天空留下一道滚滚灰烟。我拉开降落伞，对死亡的恐惧被无限放大，直到落了地都心有余悸，浑身上下被冷汗浸湿，带着不可言明的恶寒。

长机在当天返航之后找到了我，他只是咬着一根烟，堪称淡漠地告诉我，飞行员总是要被打下来一次的，那样之后才算是真正飞到了天上。这算是一种磨练，有些人没能走出来，他们被淘汰。至于挺过来的那些，恭喜，他们获得了新生。

我花了一些时间摆脱这可怕的经历，再一次登上飞机回到天空。拥有了一次经验，之后就会好上很多。毕竟再差也差不到哪儿去了，多一点少一点，总归是在范围之内。

之后几个月的实战已经可以使我对耳边呼啸的炮火声充耳不闻。我不愿将这归功于冷静或是别的什么个人特质，只是习惯了。

“干得漂亮，一号机。”长机毫无起伏地说着，甚至不像是一句称赞，“你总算是一名合格的空军了。”

我保持缄默。这没什么值得赞扬的，在战争面前恐惧毫无用处，它不会为你挡下来自敌军的致命一击，只会将把你的弱点无限放大，必死无疑。

怕死的人通常死得很快，这是亘古不变的真理。从宣战开始，我用了十天时间说服自己，克服了对于未知命运的惶恐——视死如归的士兵总是无所畏惧。

我已无所畏惧。

在我离开家乡之前，我曾对柯林斯讲过，飞机是再便利不过的工具，我们可以利用它跨越海峡，在法国的沙滩上看夕阳。现在因为援助的关系，我一个月要走上几趟这样的路线，却再没有心思留意每次太阳落在这世界上的最后一道光。

在一次飞行任务中，詹姆斯被敌机直接打中了油箱。火焰迅速吞噬了他的飞机，机翼、机尾在空中解体，直直地向地面栽去。事情发生得突然，迫降已无希望，也没有看到降落伞脱出。

无线电中没有声音传来，在这样无声的沉寂中，我想象着詹姆斯是怎样与战机一起燃烧生命。他写给我的纸片仍留在我的书桌抽屉里，今天早餐时他还在抱怨果酱有些甜腻过头了，现在就只剩下一团火。

“继续飞行，一号机。”长机打开了无线电，以另一种方式提醒我冷静处理队友的牺牲，“记录位置。”其实这种间接的提醒没什么必要，我知道我该做什么。我无比清楚在詹姆斯死亡的时候，我的反应不过是抖了抖左手的大拇指而已。战争已经开始了，无时无刻都有人死去。我要求自己对此保持淡漠，已经没有时间悲伤了。

“明白。”

就在我以为不会有任何答复的时候，我听到了一声叹息，随即是长机的低语：“希望他的配枪能派上用场。”

我下意识地摸上腰间的配枪。方才的火焰又一次燃烧在我眼前，我仿佛能听见詹姆斯痛苦凄厉的叫喊声。

我微微晃了下脑袋，把这些想法全部扔到一边。

同时我默默告诫自己，我是一名优秀的飞行员，在航校时期就已先于同期学院毕业，如今也有了不错的战绩。

对此我拥有绝对自信——我绝不会死，我的生命还远远不到尽头。


	8. Chapter 8

随着战事逐渐展开，对于飞行员的需求量也在不断提升。

RAF在英国各地开始征收年轻人的加入，至于那些训练时长将满未满的学员则被要求提前毕业，被编入不同的小队、中队，相继奔赴战场。

亚瑟是在詹姆斯牺牲后的第二天找到我的。战争开始后他不再单纯是教官，必要时也得进行作战。

“早安，法瑞尔中尉。”我忘记是谁说的了，战时的晋升总是很快。

“嗨，亚瑟。”

他立在原地清清嗓子，像只公鸡一样昂着脖子。“嘿，别计较这么多……”我只好去看他的肩章，“上尉？”

“听着，关于你们的二号机，我很抱歉。”

没什么可抱歉的，我想，与其在这里悼念一个不在这里的人，不如养精蓄锐多打几架敌机下来。

亚瑟似乎看出了些许端倪，但他也只是叹了口气告诉我，有些时候没有人情味才适合战争，这也是军队努力希望将我们打造成的样子。可是一个剥离了所有感情的人类，又真的称得上是人类么？他用手指点了点我胸口RAF的徽章，跟我说有时偷偷保留点儿人情味总是没错的，尽管它会带来痛苦，但好歹还是一个有血有肉的人。

“不说这些了。”亚瑟笑着耸肩，“福蒂斯小队新的二号机即将到位，准备迎接你的新队友吧。我敢保证，他会是一个很好的队友。”说着，他递给我一份档案。

我盯着他好一会，才将文件接过来。

“法瑞尔！”在我把它打开之前，一声呼喊拉走了我的全部注意力。男孩从驾驶舱里跳出来，一边招手一边向我跑过来，头发在阳光下如同耀眼的金子。

我不可置信，眼神怀疑地望向亚瑟，他只是朝我手中的文件努了努下巴。档案第一页夹着一张照片，我甚至不用看后面的那几页就能知道这个人一生。

柯林斯，我最熟悉的人。

年轻人在我们面前停住，脚跟磕在一起，“啪”地一声立正站直：“福蒂斯二号机向您报到。”

我看着他的脸，那上面写满了对于未来的跃跃欲试，以及刻在骨子里的骄矜。这种表情就像每一个刚到来的新兵一样，脑子里只有一个模糊的概念，对真实的战争毫无体验。这使我不由得暗自揣度，这样的表情会在柯林斯的脸上停留多久。

但于此同时，我也意识到他的成熟。他穿着RAF蓝色的空军制服，衬衫领子和领带被整理地一丝不苟，一个褶子都见不得。这跟我脑海中当初的印象不太相同。

亚瑟之前的断言再一次回响在我耳边：“飞行操作严格按照规定，风格非常保守，他在团队里会是一个很好的队友。”

在我们面前的柯林斯只是做到了一个下属应该做的——安静地聆听长官们的谈话，适当的时候发表意见。而当亚瑟离开后，他像一只小兽一样露出了藏着半天的獠牙。从他的眼神、笑容我能感觉到，在这个时刻，我不是他的上级、一号机，我只是法瑞尔。

柯林斯还记得那个他到航校第一天时我许下的承诺，有些得意地问我：“现在我的成绩够当您的队友了么，长官？”

于是我自然而然地回答他：“够了，当然。”

苏联与芬兰的战争被后人们称为“冬季战争”，当时的我并不清楚这场战争的名字究竟为何，只知道在这段时间内，整个西欧战场陷入了诡谲的沉默期——德国人似乎是消停了下来，只作为一个旁观者观望着这场苏联赢下却损失惨重的战争，似乎所有的军事行动在入侵波兰之后就结束了。

我们放松了警惕，尽管有人死去，但各种迹象表明这场战争已经远离西欧，很快就要以和平结束了。

冬季时英国远征军踏上了法国的土地，可是那根一直紧绷着的弦已经逐渐放松了下来。那时的人们，包括政府都相信着全面战争是有机会避免的。退一万步讲，就算真的打起来，我方也处于战争的有利地位——别说别的，光是马其诺防线就能阻挡住德军的攻势。

我们时不时会飞去法国一趟，这似乎已经快成为了固有路线。

也是这些航行让我发现了柯林斯的一些小习惯，比如每一次在喷火战机冲上云霄之前，他都会打开无线电，在所有人都还未出声之前用他富有磁性的迷人嗓音说：“天佑不列颠。”

我和长机不约而同地尊重着他的习惯：在这句祷告被柯林斯讲出来前，我们都会保持默缄。这大可以算成一种心理安慰，却出乎意料地让我逐渐减去压力，在飞行过程中也能分开视线看一眼海滩上的夕阳。

我将这种情绪上的波动按在心里，但柯林斯却兴奋地在无线电中说着：“跟你说的一样，这里的夕阳真的漂亮。”

……

于是等到德国人真正开始进攻的那一刻，一切都晚了。他们的战车履带碾进荷兰，如果成功那么一路向下就可以到达比利时。而在比利时之下，就是法国。

一时间人心惶惶，那一张薄如蝉翼的和平大幕被纳粹毫无留恋地撕扯掉并扔在一边，没有留给我们太多反应时间。军队在没有完美计划的情况下匆匆开打，却只是为纳粹不断的胜利增添了一笔又一笔。

福蒂斯小队跟着其他的RAF一起，从英国飞往法国北部，并在这两地之间来回往复。

意外总是不期而至。

在1940年我已记不清的的某一天，我们被德国空军盯上了。这一个小插曲改变了我原本为自己定好的一切轨迹，但从该突发事件所引起了一系列后果来看，我必须感谢它。

bf－109是突然出现的，他们的目的我再清楚不过——把我们在这里狙击。当然，如果他们认为这能够成功的话就大错特错了。

长机已经习惯了我的作战方式，于是他将方向向右侧调整以便给已然提速并打算正面迎击的我打好配合。显然，柯林斯并不能一下子适应，他虽然迅速作出了调整，但还是在无线电里说：“这太激进了，一号机。”与此同时我已经随着我盯上的那一架敌机做出了第二个急速俯冲。机枪猛烈的射击声与我的声音几乎在同一刻响起：“德国人可不懂温柔。”击中目标并不能使我有片刻的喘息时间，我得去帮柯林斯，他正与另一架飞机缠斗在一起。

贸然开枪很有可能误伤，于是我告诉柯林斯：“上拉，准备开火。”

柯林斯当即拉高，我朝那架飞机直冲过去，在他避开的那一刻水平翻转贴着机腹错开。而在我的飞机藏在他的飞机机腹之下的时候，柯林斯开火了。

“干得漂亮，二号机。”

“太乱来了。”他嘟囔着，声音一字不落的传入了我的耳朵。亚瑟对他的评价是对的，与我的观察并无出入：柯林斯的操作非常稳，只是风格保守。在争斗之中，保守意味着趋于防守，而我则是一个毫无异义的主动派，不喜欢被动。

这种操作方式带来的胜绩是无法忽视的，但同时也要付出代价，譬如这次——我的飞机被击中了，敌机打中了我的左翼。

“一号机！”柯林斯惊呼一声，我敢打赌他看见了我晃晃悠悠的机身以及正在一点点降低的飞行高度，“你还好么？”

“保持飞行，二号机。”长机的声音让我想起了詹姆斯牺牲的时候，他也是这样对我说的——冷静，继续飞行——而现在他把同样的话讲给了柯林斯，“继续任务。”

他没再说话。我简单目测分析了一下目前飞机的受损情况：“一号机准备迫降。”

“收到。”

当时具体的操作细节我如今已无法再复述出来，毕竟那已经是快六十年前了。我只记得最后飞机左翼冒着烟，斜斜地插进泥土中；我自身并没受什么大伤，只是头部在飞机撞上地面的那一瞬磕了一下，有些淤血。

那天傍晚长机他们回来了，他告诉我柯林斯被送去了医疗站，德军的子弹穿透机舱盖击中了他，但幸好只是蹭着肩膀划了过去，只是血看起来有点吓人。

我几乎是在那一瞬间就从椅子上弹了起来，疯了似的要跑去医疗站。然而长机一下拉住了我：“冷静。在这里等着，法瑞尔，医疗站现在不需要多余人员。”

我握紧拳头，上面甚至可以清晰地看到暴起的青筋。冷静这个词语现在对我来说一点用处都没有，我极力抑制着，一个个单词似乎是从牙缝里被挤出来：“可我得知道他现在到底怎么样。”

“我已经告诉你了，他伤得不重，明天就能回来。”长机蹙眉，“别因为这种事变得那么多愁善感。”

“他是我的队友！”一股无名的愤怒涌上头来，我已经听见了自己的骨骼和关节发出的刺耳声音。

“詹姆斯也是你的队友。”他近乎冷酷地说，点破了一个残忍的事实。

什么都行，唯有这个我无言以对。长机把我的沉默看成了一种妥协，于是告诉我明天我们没有飞行任务，最好趁着这个时间反省一下，不要将这种不理智的行为带进下一次飞行。

我知道今夜注定无眠，便借着台灯微弱的灯光在窗前坐了整整一夜，思考着飞行与死亡，思考着柯林斯。我闭着眼睛回忆关于他今天的每一处细节，甚至于在无线电中每一个单词的尾音。只有谨慎才能降低受伤的概率。

这个过程悄无声息地将时间一分一秒地带走，也同时使我忽略了头部瘀伤带来的疼痛。只有柯林斯，是我永远的镇定剂。我不知道柯林斯此刻在医疗站怎么样了，伤口深不深、疼不疼，护士有没有给他吗啡……但每想他多一点，我的心口就更疼一些——不仅是因为我对他愈发深沉的情感，更多的则是在战争中我对他患得患失而带来的深深担忧。

……

但是无论怎样，这种情绪将在第二天中止。那是我未曾预料到的情况，它将我心里最深处的秘密毫无保留地暴露在阳光之下。

直到现在回想起来我还是不由得加重了呼吸——

那是我们爱情的真正开始。


	9. Chapter 9

等待中的每分每秒都是煎熬的。我从天黑坐到天亮，不用照镜子就知道我的脸现在看上去有多糟糕。

柯林斯没有露面，我只能依靠想象来猜测他的伤情，譬如伤口是在左肩还是右肩，只有一道血痕还是深可见骨……这些我统统都不知道。

我翻出来詹姆斯留下的字条，又在上面写下一些。天知道我有多么希望有朝一日我可以亲口说给他听：

“致我最亲爱的爱人，

我对你的爱意不曾断绝。

我们一起长大，也可以一同老去，

你是我的男孩，

直到永远。”

一种揉合了烦躁、焦虑的情绪将我包围，我将字条团在一起扔去了身后的桌子上。我如同溺水者渴求空气那样需要烟草，只有渡入肺部的尼古丁才能带给我片刻的宁静。寝室里不准吸烟，但我已经顾不上这些条条框框，只要没人发现就好。于是我划开火柴，狠狠吸了一口点燃的香烟，眼看着烟气飘升，携带着房间里悬浮的灰尘。

我在这样一个空间里独自想念着柯林斯，那扇唯一能漏进阳光的小窗户就在正对面。我默默望着它，才发觉它离我有些过于遥远了。通过这一次的飞行，我才意识到柯林斯于我已经重要到触及理智的程度。我就要抑制不住这种感情了，迟早有一天它会把我逼疯。

有时我也会质问自己为何如此怯于表达，答案非常简单——在爱情里，我远不如自己想象的那么勇敢。我不敢想象可能会随之而来的一切后果，如果他肯接受我，如果我们被发现……我不担心自己，我只害怕它们会毁了柯林斯。那可是我的男孩。

香烟燃烧了一半，我抖落烟灰，忍不住再次望向那扇窗。区别于房间内的阴翳，它的另一侧是无限光明。我希望柯林斯站在那里，那会是一个明亮的未来。

我决定将我的爱情埋葬在心脏的泥土里，让它从此收声。这样柯林斯就不必思考是否要接受来自一个男人的感情，不会有任何罪恶感，而且他会生活得很好，或许还会娶一个喜欢的姑娘。嘴里吐出的烟气漫无目的地向上盘旋，逐渐挡住我的视线，将窗框的轮廓朦胧到模糊不清。

门陡然而开，我一惊，下意识将烟头背到身后，随便在什么地方按灭。在这一瞬间，大把的阳光急不可耐地爬满房间的每一个角落。

一个挺拔而瘦削的人站在门口，他的脸因为逆光而变得阴暗，但我总能认出他。

“柯林斯？”我本想问他怎么没修养完全就从医疗站跑出来了，但这个问句夭折在我喊出他名字的瞬间。他的状态不对，我能感觉到。

柯林斯谨慎地向外环望，然后沉默地关门上锁，甚至拉上了窗帘，将阳光重新拒之门外。

他一点一点地靠近，像一只警觉的小兽，每一个眼神都传达着审视意味，然后小心翼翼地走进警铃大作的危险地带。他驾驶二号机的时候也是这种过分谨慎的表情么？我想道，这可不对。我的眼神在他的双肩上徘徊，最后得出了结论，是右肩。

“你还……”柔软的触感猝不及防地封锁住我的嘴唇，像是在用一种近乎温柔的警告威胁我即将说出口的话语，此路不通。他薄刃似的嘴唇轻轻贴合着我的，没有任何下一步动作——唇齿相碰，微微颤抖，仅此而已。

我无意识地想要回馈他突如其来的赠礼，但残存的理智还是把我拉回正规。“你疯了么？”我压低声音，却拿不出底气，不用想也知道自己会是什么该死的表情，“你知道自己在做什么吗？”

“我很庆幸，法瑞尔。”他微微向后撤了一步，再次留出了安全距离，露出一个我从未见过的哀伤笑容，“可我都这么做……”

“你是在我眼前落下去的。当我被击中的时候，我很害怕，第一次发现自己原来离死亡这么近。”柯林斯似乎在回忆着可怖的事，金色的睫毛微微颤动，连带着声音都抖了起来，“医疗站里的士兵，很多也没能活下来。”

我不知道该怎么去安慰他，语言在生死面前显得太过苍白无力。而且有很大一部分原因，他的吻使我丧失了基本的思考能力。

仔细想想，他其实说得没错，士兵们永远站在死神身侧。虽然我不乐意这么想，但我须得承认，如果那颗击中柯林斯的子弹再往下一点点，那么他现在已经从这个世界上消失了。

至于医疗站，残肢断臂是医生护士们每天习以为常处理的东西。如今那些惨状柯林斯已经看到了，生命的脆弱不堪也已烙在了他的脑海里……可那又能怎么样呢？每一个个体在这场世界性的洪流中都太过渺小，我自知无法将他从中隔离，他只能自己成长。

温度在升高，额头有了流汗的前兆。我听见他缓慢而低沉地讲，仿佛来自一台老旧的留声机——

“所以我告诉自己，我可能会死在这场战争里，也许明天，也许明年……但我不能让自己后悔，至少要在世界上疯狂一次。”

柯林斯的声音与我记忆中来自收音机的字正腔圆的正统英腔混在一起，那句没有出处的话时隔多年重新在我的耳畔飘荡——如果说人的一生中不曾疯狂过一次，那么他的人生一定一文不值。我曾以为自己已经足够疯狂，但直到现在我才发现在我们两人之间，勇敢的人一直是他。

“要知道，刚才你的话足以把你送上军事法庭。”所以你真的想好了么？

我用了半天时间做好的心理建设在柯林斯面前全数崩塌。我深吸一口气，紧盯着他的嘴唇。

只要他告诉我他想好了，我就放下全部，不顾一切地把他拥进怀里，将那句我从1938年一直没能说出口的话告诉他，讲我其实爱了他很多年。

柯林斯的嘴唇嚅嗫了一下，我几乎是像看着瞄准器一样看着它，不希望错过任何一个微笑的颤动。于是在这样高度紧张的情况下，我听到了他的声音，每一个音节都被我的大脑无限拉长——

“去他妈的军事法庭吧，我已经赌上了一切。”他的笑容浅淡，如同1934年在街巷路口朦胧的薄雾中向我走来，“就赌你爱我。”

我深深凝视着他，在心里已经把他的发丝、睫毛、瞳仁全部勾勒了个遍。只是呼吸之间，我已经知道了结果。

柯林斯，柯林斯……

我一把抓住他的肩膀，将他整个人拉了过来，没有给他更多反应的时间。不再需要安全距离，我们的身体紧贴在一起，拥抱他、亲吻他，这套动作做起来轻车熟路，仿佛我们俩生来就该是这样，不用预演就直接登上最后的舞台。

他的嘴唇很薄，像是用磨刀一下一下雕刻而成，却出乎意料的柔软。我再不掩饰，下巴上新长出来的胡茬蹭着他的脸，彼此呼出的温热气体交缠在一起，如同新生。

他说得对。

我们只需要勇敢一次。

“爱我。”在亲吻的间隙，我说，像是一个命令。

柯林斯没有说话，但是他逐渐收紧的臂环已经告诉了我答案。

于是我低声回复他：“我也爱你。”

***

那是我人生中最为快乐的一天。

没有掩饰，没有隐瞒，只有我和他。当所有话语都倾吐完的那一刻，我感受到了前所未有的轻松。

直到现在，那张写满爱意的纸片都被我保存地很好。尽管它的边缘已经泛黄而且“一同”后面的单词也被烟头烫掉了，但柯林斯看到之后在上面补充的文字使我无法狠心把它扔掉。

我努力回忆着我们亲吻时有没有喜极而泣，偏偏脑海中没有一丁点儿关于这个的记忆。或许是因为我们的心底都隐隐有着一个共同的念头——我们天造地设，最后总会在一起——于是只用了几分钟便消化了这个事实。

在那一刻仿佛编织命运的女神也在为我们欢呼，庆祝她们多年来的努力终于有所收获，两个年轻人在兜兜转转踏平了各种意义上的阻碍之后，回到了他们的生命应有的轨迹。

柯林斯讲给我这么多年间他的全部，这使我后知后觉地发现原来一切都有迹可循，只因为当时的我过于自我纠结而忽视了他刻意留下的试探讯息。

我们都挣扎过，也努力着，如同暴风雨中坚持夜航的两艘船，尽可能在一片黑暗中靠得更近。而现在雨过天晴，我们各自站在湿漉漉的船板上，发现两艘船的缆绳已经在海底深深纠缠在一起，找不到姐，也解不开。

是的，这是我一直坚信的一点。

我们命中注定。


	10. Chapter 10

第二日我醒来的时候，仍有一种不真实的感觉。就像跳到了另外的世界，获得了新生。

昨天那个吻的触感在我一遍又一遍的回忆下变得愈发清晰，我不由得将自己的头重新蒙在被子里，笑得像是一个几百年没听到笑话的老古董，至少持续了得有五分钟才停下来并钻出被窝穿上制服。

我拉开窗帘，一贯刺眼的阳光在此刻也变得无限柔和。

今天又是新的一天。

我去食堂领了一份早餐，在Collins的对面坐下。他挑了一个靠着角落的位子，被一大株盆栽遮挡着，十分隐蔽。

“早安，法瑞尔。”他笑着回答，然后咀嚼着一块黑面包，把嘴巴塞得满满的。每当他笑起来，面部肌肉的协调总会使他的鼻尖看上去更尖一点。

“早安，小狐狸。”

柯林斯愣了一下，继续着这一段调笑：“狐狸也有凶猛的时候，不是么？你要是妄想它收起獠牙，那就大错特错了。”

“是的，当然。”

我们有多久没有这样好好的坐下面对面吃一顿饭了？我问柯林斯，他也只是眨着眼睛耸了耸肩，每一个肢体语言都充分展示着同一条讯息——不知道。

我将果酱涂在面包上，装作不经意地问他：“你拿到后天的安排了吗？”

“还没，不过长机批准我多休息一天。”他做示范一般想要抬起自己的右臂，费了很大力气才只抬起了一点点，“他说我这个样子没法上机。”

“还疼得厉害么？”

“很酸，但过几天就会没事了。”

我叹口气，医疗站吗啡有限，像柯林斯这种伤口很难再批下一些。而且那玩意儿出了止疼之外还有些副作用，我敢打赌护士一定会让Collins忍过去。

“凑过来点，柯林斯。”

“我在吃饭，”他撇嘴，然后亮着眼睛补充道，“小绵羊。”

好吧，这可真是斤斤计较。

那么我把头凑过去也是一样的。“我宁可你叫我大黑豹。”我的手撑着桌子，而头则保持在他的耳边小声说：“很好的位置，男孩，没人会注意。”然后他的耳尖以可见的趋势一点点变红。

“别人会看到。”他憋了半天之后闷闷地说，眼睛不由得四下瞟着，以便确保真的没有人看到我们。而且他的注意力总是关注在一些奇怪的点上：“黑豹和狐狸根本不是一个物种。”

柯林斯的反应在我看来简直再可爱不过。我不禁笑出了声，简单向后看了一眼确认没有人注意我们之后在他的耳畔快速说着：“爱你。”然后若无其事地坐回座位，一边把那块涂满果酱的面包塞进嘴里，一边暗中观察着Collins的反应。

他有凶狠的一面这我知道，但就此时此刻来说他的拘谨在我眼中无比可爱，他不得不红着脖子用茶杯子当作掩饰。

这使我更加增添了想要挑逗他的意趣，比如用军靴轻蹭他的小腿，皮料与布料在一起摩擦的声音听起来可谓舒服极了：“能够跨越物种的爱情显得更加伟大了不是吗？”

“别闹，法瑞尔。”他不满地抱怨着，却同时相当配合地将腿往我的方向伸得更近了一些，一点一点尝试着触碰我的底线。

“至少不是这里。”那点拘谨从他的脸上彻底消失，取而代之的是胸有成竹的从容，仿佛一切都在他的计划之中，而刚才那些只是故意给我看到的假象。柯林斯笑了一下，当即从这场游戏中抽身而去，端着餐盘离开了餐厅。在离开前，他隐晦地向我打了几个手势。

_一会儿见，黑豹先生。_

我挑了下眉毛，靠在椅背上向他摊了摊手。

与柯林斯的相处可以让我在这场连天的炮火中得到短暂的安歇。

他总是打着商量战略计划的由头瞒过其他人来到我的房间，哪怕最后只是坐在书桌旁边读上一整天的书。

这其实也不错。只要他在我身边就好。

不过更多时候他喜欢在我阅读计划文件时，靠着我的后背念诗。我爱着这种感觉——在午后阳光的洗礼中，他用低沉的声音将我包围，一种奇异的温暖从我的心脏蔓延至身体的各个角落，像是燃烧着一支永不熄灭的蜡烛，盈盈的火光足以照亮整个黑夜。

我放下笔，水平转身跟他靠在一起，同时一只手揽上他的肩膀：“今天在读哪本？”

柯林斯将封面转给我看，然后把诗集（或许只是一个什么小册子，我对文学从来没有研究）交到我的手上，像是在完成什么沉重的嘱托，眼睛闪亮地像是夏日灌木中的萤火虫：“念给我听，法瑞尔。我想听你念诗，只给我一个人。”

我简单翻了几页，然后随机停在了某一处。这是我第一次为他读诗，于是我站起身脱掉了夹克露出里面的空军制服，模仿中世纪的贵族绅士挥舞着一顶不存在的礼帽，然后弯下腰亲吻他的手背：“送给我的男孩。”

“没有谁是一座孤岛，在大海里独踞；每个人都像一块小小的泥土，连接成整个陆地。”嗨，这真的很像我们不是么？如果说我与柯林斯都是泥土，那我们必定时时刻刻挨在一起，在晴天享受阳光，在雨天彼此交融…… 

直到最后我都没能将那首诗读完，因为柯林斯的目光一刻都没有从我的脸上移开，它引诱着我，使我忍不住凑过去吻他饱满的额头。于是乎他身上清新皂角的味道彻彻底底堵住了那首诗的下半阙，他骤然勾住我脖子的那双手也使我停留在弯腰的那个动作。

“我们都不孤单。”他轻声说。

那一瞬间我明白了他的意思——这一切都是不能为人所知的，对抗并挑战这个时代的法则无比艰难，但是我们拥有彼此，我们永不孤单。

我在柯林斯的脖颈上又看到了熟悉的银光，是我在1937年离开前给他的礼物。他后来一直告诉我，那架小飞机已经成为了他的幸运物，保佑着他的每一次飞行。

“你是对的。”我将他低垂的发丝从额前移开，一次又一次用手指划过他的眉骨，将他每一块骨骼的位置都牢牢刻在心里，哪怕闭着眼睛都能复刻出他清隽面容的么一处细节。我几乎是不可遏制地想，这应该更浪漫的，譬如在飞机的驾驶舱，或者靠在喷火的机翼之上。如果有那么一天，我们可以躺在公园的草坪之上，在匆匆的过路人的观望下旁若无人地亲吻……

**每个人都像一块小小的泥土，连接成整个陆地……**

在以世界为单位的版图之上，泥土与泥土能够彼此靠在一起也是要靠运气的，是被命运完全选择的结果。

这个比喻很妙，但是却在一定程度上忽略了个体在命运轮盘上每一次微不足道却竭尽全力的努力，仿佛每一次迎难而上的逆水行舟也是归功于上帝在天上一挥指的操纵。

**没有人是一座孤岛。**

而我们是行船，航行在世界永恒的边缘。

永不沉没。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * R预警

这世界上的许多事情其实都是在同时进行着的。

举个例子，正当我们在与欧洲大陆间隔一道海峡的的国家土地上喝着红茶时，海对面的士兵已经在德军的炮火中节节败退了。他们被逼至法国一个名叫敦刻尔克的小镇，在那里苦等着英国的船只将他们带回家。

已经有不少空军小队前去完成空中支援任务了，我拿到了上级的安排，福蒂斯小队的名字就夹在原地待命随时准备出发的名单中间。

我粗略算了一下，若是真的按照顺序排到我们，大概是在五月二十九日到六月一号这三天中的某个时间段。

这场支援行动并不代表英国空军倾巢而出。“你知道的，我们都得留点底儿。”亚瑟用餐叉在空气中虚点两下，对着当前的局势作着最刻薄却又最中肯的评价，“把底牌在开始前出干净就显得太过愚蠢了。”

我默默与坐在身旁的柯林斯对视一眼，倒是一位新学员忍不住搭话：“他们又不会打来英国，这离他们太远了。”

“那么你就是那个亮出底牌的傻瓜，幸好我们的首相是丘吉尔而不是你。”亚瑟毫不客气的说，“我们可以飞去法国，他们就能从法国飞来英国。”

“可是……”

“没有可是了，法国已经快完了。千万别指望着希特勒会容许我们毫发无伤地坐在海峡彼岸，然后悠闲地指挥军队一次又一次登上法国夺回领土。”

亚瑟的发言永远都是大胆且疯狂的，但若是我以一个过来人的身份回头重新审视他的话语，就会发现几乎每一个他提出来的点都会在不久的将来一一兑现。是当初的我们过于自大乐观了。

“您看起来漠不关心。”

“你能奢求一个一无所有的人关心什么？我和你们不一样。”他几乎是习惯性地将所有说出的文字都附着上冷嘲热讽的腔调，然后以这种口气讲着他的过去，“我已经三十六岁了，这是我经历的第二次战争。”

第一次的那场世界性战争夺走了他的一切，战争爆发时他只有十岁。亚瑟的哥哥死在加入空军后的第六个月，母亲也在日复一日的惊惧与忧伤中停止了呼吸。一家人只剩下他一个。

“1918年我谎报年龄加入陆军，战争结束后又来到这里。”亚瑟将煮得烂过了头的土豆泥送进嘴里，皱着眉咽下去，又舀出第二勺，“真恶心。”

之后他又说了什么，我没有仔细听，只关注着柯林斯渐渐慢下来的进食速度，以及他愈发皱起的眉头。

等挨到我们两人独处的时候，他才讲那个一直憋着的问题问出来。

——战火真的会蔓延到英国本土么？

柯林斯说，他无法忘记亚瑟说的每一个字，因为他的父母、妹妹现在就在伦敦。如果真的……那么随之而来的结果他无法接受。

“我该给他们写一封信。”他一个人小声念叨着，在我回应之前就把自己关进了房间。

每一条海峡对岸的消息都不大乐观。德国人炸了我们不少船，敦刻尔克的撤退任务实在太过艰巨。

我们接到命令，福蒂斯小队将于五月三十一日驶向敦刻尔克。

在任务的前一天晚上，柯林斯敲开了我的房门，略显疲惫地朝我挥了挥手：“晚上好，黑豹先生。”

关门落锁的声音在一片沉静中更为清晰，反而凸显地柯林斯的嗓音不太真实。

他说：“我们做爱吧，法瑞尔。”

房间内一盏小煤油灯无比昏黄，将一切都笼罩上虚浮的纱网，像是一副流传了百年的旧画，静谧而安详。柯林斯向我走来，每一步都带着孤注一掷的孤勇，就像他第一次踏进喷火战机的驾驶舱时的那样，奋不顾身地直切入他想要做到的一切。

我的呼吸变得有些急促，系到最上一颗纽扣的衣领仿佛在逐渐收紧，几乎要把我勒死。这里没有月光，紧闭的门和阖上的窗帘将这个本就狭小的房间围堵得水泄不通。

柯林斯扯开那颗纽扣，只那一瞬间我就重新活了过来，空气争先恐后地灌入我的肺部，一层一层解开身上的束缚。我感受到划过胸腔的温柔指腹，凝视着他的眼睛，透过它们眺望英吉利海峡湍急的海水，一浪拍过一浪。我宁可永远沉在海底，永远痴狂、屈服于他溺死人的致命温柔。

我的内心躁动不安，一下子将他抵在泛黄的墙上、亲吻他的喉结。翘起的墙皮硌着我的手掌，在达到可以刺破皮肤的深度以前就化作了簌簌墙灰，纷纷扬地沾上他赤裸的肩膀、手臂。白色的粉末落在空军制服深蓝色的裤子上，好像点点星辰跌入了无限幽深的夜空。

星子在舞蹈，最终落进尘间，正如同我们砸向那张单人铁皮床的瞬间，深蓝色的天幕落在地板上，再没人向它投去一眼。

有人诞生于钢铁，有人凝练自火焰，而柯林斯的每一处棱角都是精细雕琢过的大理石，表面光滑，内里坚硬。

他年轻的躯体最初是冰凉的，而我此刻就是皮格马利翁，拥抱着那座大理石雕像，用自己的温度温暖它，一点一点地深入，用火把将这座雕像点燃——他醒了过来，他活了过来——从鼻腔、嘴唇呼出来的沉重气体拂过我的脸庞、颈膀。他金色的睫毛不断扫过我的颈侧，好似在风吹过的瞬间悄然掀起的素色窗纱。

世界中存在着我们。但在这一刻，我们就是全部。

床架粗嘎的声响是诞生于火焰中的火星，柯林斯刻意保持的沉默最终以夹杂在喘息里的哼声终止。油灯燃烧着，几乎要讲一切尽数吞噬掉。我们交缠的影子映在墙壁上，属于胸口的位置有一块墙皮脱落后的阴影，像是一个心的形状。

曾经被我亲手种在心口的植物疯狂滋长，它在今夜终于收获了充足的养料。我们的枝叶交织在一起，这极大程度上点破了一个事实——我们共享着同一颗心脏，它在肥沃的泥土中缓慢而有力地跳动着。

“柯林斯……”我轻声喊他的名字，低下头一遍又一遍地亲吻他身上渗出的细密汗珠，一路向上直到他肩膀已经长出新肉的伤疤。他的手指绞着单薄的被单，粗糙的布料摩擦着每一处沟壑，随着那双手逐渐用力而增添了许多难以抹平的皱褶。

现在我们就在一起。

我们就是一切

……

我亲吻他的面颊，但他喘着粗气躺在身下，没有支点容许他凑上来完成一个回吻。于是我将他黏在面上的金发拨弄上去，用汗涔涔的双手去擦拭他同样潮湿的额头。

柯林斯忽然勾住我的脖子，将我的头毫无防备地拉到他的唇边，同时在我耳畔低语。

我回以微笑，低低地重复着，将尾音与他的缠绕在一起。

我知道，这个燃烧之夜注定要被埋没在无垠的黑暗之中，成为一个永远无人知晓的秘密。

就算这被世人视为罪恶，我亦无所顾忌。

我们都擅长打赌。上一次柯林斯赌我爱他，他赌赢了；现在轮到我，我就赌我们可以骗过众生。

这是一场寂默的欢愉。

只属于彼此和黑夜。


	12. Chapter 12

真正的睡眠时间只有一小会儿。

我醒来的时候柯林斯仍在睡着，占据了整张床的一大半。他细密的睫毛仍在微弱地颤抖，头发乱糟糟地如同一个杂草窝。

那真是一个介于梦境与现实中的夜晚。我悄悄蹬上鞋站起身，将地上散落的一片狼藉全部清理干净。在做完了这些之后，我回头对上了柯林斯悄无无声息睁开的眼睛。

“早安。”

“早安，法瑞尔。”他眯着眼睛笑起来的时候，眼角有着不易觉察的细细纹路，“你不要再来躺一会儿吗？”他拍了拍床沿。

“那你得多留些地方给我。”我嘴上这样说着，身体却已经行动了起来。他往里面错了些位置，我重新钻进被窝，用右臂揽着他。

我知道他肯定想说些什么，便只安静地等着。

“我有些慌，法瑞尔，这种等待破晓的感觉让我心慌。”过了大概有五分钟，他的声音闷闷地传过来，“不是什么好的征兆。

“我两天前给丽兹寄了一封信。”

“你还把那个飞机吊坠一同寄回去了。”我说。

柯林斯愣了一下，随即大大方方地承认了。他说那条吊链在他心中一直拥有着最大的幸运，他希望它可以保住妹妹的平安。

“那你的呢？”我忍不住问。

他不假思索地回答：“我有你在身边。”

我笑笑。

在太阳升起以前，在我们奔赴战场以前，我们还有时间。

柯林斯的低语我记得。那句简单而充斥着对胜利的期望的句被以一遍遍播放的形式深刻在我的脑海里。

我们就这样挤在那张窄小的单人床上，沉默地睁着眼睛紧盯窗缝，等待清晨的阳光从缝隙中逐渐渗透进来。

“去吃早餐吧。”是他先坐起来，然后拍了拍我的肩膀，“吃完就该准备走了。”

正如我所料，柯林斯总是习惯性地去找那个藏在墙角地座位。这一次他大大咧咧地坐下，毫不客气地指使我把他的那份早餐一起带来。他抱着手臂，理直气壮地将理由归为他觉得累了，而我则应该为此负责，这份早餐就是补偿。

我还是能在他的眼底看到隐隐的紧迫感，虽然柯林斯掩饰得很好。所谓的不好的预感似乎时时刻刻萦绕在他的心头，偏生这种情绪没人能帮助他走出来，他必须得靠自己。

我相信柯林斯，因为没有多加安慰，只是问他有没有想吃的。那种口头的安抚并没有什么实质性的作用。

柯林斯想了一会儿，说他特别想念艾森伯格先生开的那家甜品店，大概从家走路十分钟的距离。他忽然开始馋冰淇淋，尤其是上面浇的一层热乎乎的巧克力酱。

于是我去舀了一大勺土豆泥，淋上肉汁和芝士块，还贴心地撒了一把黑胡椒粉。这盘东西被我推到了柯林斯面前：“喏，冰淇淋。”

距离命令下达的时候还有些距离，柯林斯早早地准备完毕，开始在他的飞机旁边徘徊。

我看了看自己领子已经高到下巴的白色毛衣，又瞅了瞅柯林斯平整得看不见一丝褶皱的衬衫领带，终于低下头陷入思考。

“别太紧张。”拍肩膀这个动作似乎成了安慰的代名词，它可以在语言匮乏的情况下表达出应有的含义。

情绪的紧绷有极大的可能会造成操作失误，虽然他出过的正面战场上的任务屈指可数，但其实他根本无需担心。亚瑟和长机都曾直言，我们的配合天衣无缝，有时不需要无线电交流就能预测对方的飞行轨迹。我们是最好的搭档。

“放轻松，柯林斯。”我搜肠刮肚地找着话题，试图转移他的注意力，“你这样的表情跟小时候一模一样。”

他疑惑地看着我。

“你不记得了？当初，1934年，你也是这样皱着眉头沿着小路一直走。”

“所以这就是你当初拿报纸丢我的理由？”

我一时语塞，没想到他时隔多年竟还记得这档子事儿：“那是个意外。”

***

这句话是真的。

如果硬要我形容我们初次相逢的日子，就算让我想上一个小时，我也只能干巴巴地回答，那是很好的一天。

连1940年的我都记不清那天是晴天还是阴天，你难道还能指望现在的老头子能想得起来吗？毕竟对于当时还送着报纸的我来说，那天不过是几千个平凡无奇的日子重的一个罢了。

直到柯林斯的出现，我们的两条命运线就此缠在了一起。

他如同生命中一个美好的意外。

就像是重复了成千上万次的动作忽然有了出入，打破了原有的陈旧步调。又或者像是一段钢琴曲中按错的音符，骤然升高的音节如实反映了那双手的主人一瞬间的悸动。

真是一个美妙的开始。

它值得一个不留遗憾的结局。

***

我们对好手表，掐算着时间上机。

柯林斯喊住我的时候，我的一只脚已经登上了踏板。

“那架飞机里的秘密到底是什么？”我们隔得不算太近，他几乎是在吼着让我逐字听清。

我反应了好一会儿才明白过来他在说些什么。

他说的是那条吊坠，很明显也是突然想到才发问的。如果他不提起的话，我估计连自己都快要忘记了。所以直到现在我才后知后觉地发现，当初那个我拿来卖弄吊他胃口地小秘密已经被雪藏了这么久，掰着指头数一数已经过了三年。

“等我们回来。”我答复他，“回来我就告诉你。”

我眼看着他高瘦的身影消失在喷火战机地驾驶舱，才将自己的帽子和护目镜戴到头上。就在跨进驾驶舱的一刹那，我可以感觉到我的心跳忽然空了几拍，毫无征兆。

不知是否是方才柯林斯的情绪在一定程度上影响到了我，现在我们的角色好像互换了。那种异样感从胸腔开始蔓延——或许就是他说的，不好的预兆——但丰富的经验使我很快将这种感觉尽可能地压制到了最低。

这不太像我的作风。我深吸两口气，使全身的肌肉放松下来。

今天的阳光有些过分刺眼，只是一个晃神，我在满目的光亮中想到了昨天那一场幽谧的抵死缠绵，以及柯林斯回荡在我耳畔的声声低语。

“神予我们以胜利。”

于是我几乎是鬼使神差地，提早打开了无线电，并抢在任何人发出声音之前说道——

“天佑不列颠。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 伪结局

这之后的故事我很难再平心静气地讲下去。

请不要问责我过度简略的描述过程。你只需知道，真实发生的情况比你接下来看到的要凶险的多得多，千万倍不止。

它是一个分界点，将我和柯林斯隔在这场洪流的两端。

那一次的任务远比想象中艰难得多。直到今时今日我都记忆犹新，毕竟那可以说是我在战争中参与的最后一次飞行行动。

如果你还记得我之前所用到的那个船的比喻，那么1940年5月31日就是一场预谋已久的风暴，我们在湍急的水浪中失之交臂。缠绕的缆绳仍连在一起，只是太阳升起之后我们已经无法看见对方的身影，只得重新踏上的旅途，准备我们下一次不知何时的相遇。

***

紧迫感应当始于福蒂斯长机出发十五分钟后的坠落。

我不知道他是不是在掉进海里之前就已经死了，总之飞机入水角度非常差，以至于在触碰海面的一瞬间就解体了。

我成为了福蒂斯小队新的长机，记录下坠机位置，并将坐标写在了被一架bf－109击碎的油表正上方。

福蒂斯小队就剩下了我和柯林斯两个人，我给他下达进一步指令，远方依稀可以看到天空中的浓烟。我看不见土地，却心知肚明那是我们的目的地，敦克尔刻。

军人就是这个样子，你眼看着前放滚滚浓烟，却要向着那里踏步前进，不容许哪怕一步的后退。惧意并不可耻，重要的是一个人在这之后所做出的选择。

我曾经见过一个刚从飞行学校出来的飞行员，大概不到二十岁的样子，第一次从战场返航后坐在机舱内痛哭流涕，他说他的腿已经软了，肌肉正在颤抖痉挛着，无法自己站起身从机舱里走出来……但是在前几天他仍然毫无怯意地登上飞机，最后以命搏命与一架德国战机正面相撞在敦刻尔克上空，身躯在迸溅的火花中不见了踪影。

他的墓碑下埋葬着空棺。

福蒂斯长机也会是同样的结局，他的尸首或许已经随着飞机的残骸一起沉入了海底。

“海底埋藏着最多的秘密。”我忍不住在频道对柯林斯说着。

但是没过多久，剩下的唯一一个能接收到我的命令的人也不在了。

他从无线电中传过来的声音异常平静，毫无情绪起伏地请求迫降，并将油表显示的油量报告给我。

我的心绪牢牢地挂在二号机的轨迹上，幸而柯林斯成功迫降海面，从机舱内向我挥手。

我刻意降低了飞行高度，几乎要贴到海面。他应该是知道我在看着他，于是举起他戴着厚重飞行手套的右手，勉强地做出一个食指与中指交叠的手势。

**祝你好运。**

我扯出一个破碎的笑容，能做的只有小幅度地倾斜机身三次，然后将他的那架喷火战机彻底留在身后。

……

现在我是孤军奋战了。

或者不止，因为我还背负着柯林斯交给我的好运。

不过事实证明，这段好运只维持到我在海滩上击落最后一架bf－109时的那一刻——飞机在关键时刻没有油了。

只差咫尺的距离，只欠一个最后的降落——这所谓的“一点点”，可以说改变了未来的一切轨迹。现有高度已经不允许跳伞，为了避免我方士兵的伤亡，螺旋桨已经停止的飞机最后只能落在敌占区。

我抚摸着飞机的机身，手指划过几乎每一颗铆钉。我们曾经并肩作战了这么久，现在是时候该道别了。

子弹射出枪膛钉进发动机，只消一小会它便熊熊燃烧起来，隐隐看能看到结构的框架。飞机的火焰快要与背景的夕阳融为一体，都是那么的通红，如同高温的熔炉中锤子一下又一下敲打的滚烫钢铁。

再见啦，老伙计。

我默默地在心里说道，目光无法从那炽热的光景中移开。我莫名想到了我早在三年前对着柯林斯抒发的豪言壮语，原来那几句无心的描述已经钦定了我的命运——“没有什么地方是飞机无法到达的。它可以越过山丘，跨过海洋……就连去到其他国家也不用搭乘该死的船了，多佛海峡不再广阔。我们甚至可以在下午出发，然后在法国的海滩上看日落”——只要把原有的多佛换成英吉利，一切就都对上了。

我听到由远及近的来自德国的语言，不可抑制地想到柯林斯，想他现在是不是已经搭乘着那艘民船重新踏上了英国的土地。

他会不会在港口等着我？希望他别等太久，夜晚的风太冷了。

几支枪口同时抵上我的后背，他们在大声叫嚷着什么，我听不懂，也不想听懂。

幸好，在这里的人不是柯林斯。

我将男孩的笑容小心翼翼地藏进记忆的最深处。夕阳染红了海水，再没有什么能提醒我他眼睛的蓝色。

这一刻我忽然像是如释重负，没有恐惧、没有紧张，毕竟这只是我曾经幻想过的千百种后果的其中之一。

我还活着，这就是我拥有的一切。

飞机仍然在燃烧。我坦然地注视着扑面而来的热浪和火星，竟然觉得它们过分美丽。或许是因为它陪伴我的时间、经历的战火已经足够久足够多了，我觉得我的身体也在灼烧着，由一开始的星星之火变得渐可燎原。

我们是相通的，是同样的。

在朴实的躯壳之下是一颗如同锻造炉般的心脏，里面流淌着的铁水就是一脉一脉相传下来的赤诚血液。

可若是仔细追究，那其实是以世界千百万人为基数的一个最朴素而坚硬的灵魂，那钢铁一般的炽热灵魂。

***

我想我的叙述到这里就可以为止了，后来的一切委实没有什么可讲的，我在战俘营待的时间甚至要以年来计算。

可话又说回来，若是下定决心讲出故事而不给出一个结局，未免太过小气。

1944年，我成功越狱，并于同年冬天辗转回归英国，彼时柯林斯正因伤被送回后方伦敦在家休养。

命运永远是一个圆圈，我们埋头走着，无论路途多么遥远艰辛，最终总会兜兜转转回到它开始的地方。

1934年深秋，十六岁的我与十三岁的柯林斯相遇；

1944年初冬，二十六岁的我与二十三岁的柯林斯重逢。

同样的地点，相隔尽整十年。

我在冬天得到了一切。

几年的分别使我们憋了一肚子的话去诉说。通过他的叙述我得知，柯林斯夫妇在伦敦空袭中不幸遇难，只剩伊丽莎白和他一对兄妹相依为命。柯林斯坚信是幸运物——我为他锻造的飞机吊坠——保护了他的妹妹，据说在轰炸当天她把它挂在了脖子上，奇迹般地毫发无伤。

然后到了1945年5月7日，又是一个重要的日子。

我以后时常会回想起那天我是抱着何种心情与柯林斯一起守在收音机旁，在电流“嘶嘶”的声音中等待着最后的宣言。如同1939年9月3日英王的演讲，我屏住了呼吸，生怕它会打搅我一直等待那一句：

“德国已经宣布投降——”

如释重负。柯林斯红着眼眶拥抱我，以沉默迎接胜利。

这一天我们实在等得太久了。纵然激动喜欢，可四年多来的所有疲惫在精神放松的一瞬间翻涌上来，我们已无力庆祝。

经历过地狱般的黑暗时期的人是很难从中走出来的，他曾一遍遍地问我：“告诉我，法瑞尔，是真的全都结束了吗？”

是的，是真的。这样的话说几遍我都不会嫌多。

**战争结束了。**

如果你问我，什么是可以消弭一个人敏锐洞察力的最好利器？我会毫不犹疑地回答，是岁月。

日子就这样在平静与安和中一天天过去，我们已经得到所有我们想拥有的。

伊丽莎白找到了自己的爱情，嫁给了一名皇家空军飞行员，生活得很幸福。我和柯林斯也接连也从飞行教官的位子上退了下来，在伦敦市外买下了一栋小房子，还养了一条名叫福蒂斯的德国牧羊犬，以纪念我们回不去的年轻岁月。

我凝视着我的男孩，他的蓝眼睛一如既往，只是眼尾已经在不知不觉中增添了许多微小的细纹。

我这才后知后觉地发现，原来我们在一起五十四年了。

已经走过了人生的大半辈子。

只有真正经历过动荡的人，才会珍惜平淡岁月的美好。

我和柯林斯就是最好的例子，平凡而简单的每一天将我们的幸福无限拉长。

直到1998年冬天柯林斯去世。

六月的时候，他因肺癌住院。这是时隔五十多年迟来的战争后遗症。当得知病情的时候，我们都出乎意料的平静。不为什么别的理由，只是时间到了。

漫漫长路走到尽头，总是要说再见的。

该打的仗我们打完了，应行的路我们行尽了，当守的道我们守住了。除了有点难过之外，我们已经没有任何遗憾。

在柯林斯去世的前一天晚上，他似乎有了预兆，只睁大了眼睛望着我，执意不肯睡去。

我迈着略有蹒跚的步伐走到他的床边，就像我曾经做过的那样，捋开他银白色的头发亲吻他的额头。

**睡吧，Collins。**

我轻声说。

**等你睁开眼睛，又会是新的一天。**

这就是我冗长而满足的一生。

现在轮到我等待死亡。


	14. Chapter 14

“伊万，时间差不多了。”

助理的高跟鞋声响起，同时向他报时。

伊万粗略地扫了一眼采访稿，简单记了一下上面的问题就把它们丢在一边。

其实说它是采访就太过严肃了。大家都知道，每当有新的电影或者书籍上市，电视台都会邀请相应的演员作家来参加一个聊天形式的访谈，聊一聊情节内容以及灵感轶事。

作为这样一个主持人来说，Ivan委实经验丰富。更何况他本身就已经与这次的作者基尔伯特十分熟络了。

基尔伯特作为一名畅销作者，这次的作品已经是他的第十二部小说。

换句话说，伊万已经采访了他十二次。

等到工作人员以及被采访者全部就位，导演朝场上的主持人比了一个“可以开始”的手势。

“首先祝贺小说《冬》的热销，基尔伯特。”伊万对正坐在沙发靠椅上的年轻作家笑着说道，“按照以前作品的趋势，这一次的销量似乎可以预见了。”

“我知道你的意思。”基尔伯特开了一个无伤大雅的玩笑，“‘狠捞一笔’，我想你原本是想用这个词？”

“那么现在进入正题。我们在节目开播前就已经向全网读者们征集留言，有些对于小说的疑问我们会在这里提出来，希望能得到一个满意的解答。”

“没有问题。”

伊万清了清嗓子：“在这部小说正式发售以后一度变得非常火爆。但我们都知道，在收到好评的同时负面感想也会接踵而至。”

“那些评论我看到了，然后发现大部分的争议集中在题材上。尽管这两年它正在被越来越多的人所接受，同性题材在一定程度上似乎是一个敏感区。就像你所知道的，我一直对此保持着支持的态度，因为我坚信爱情可以跨越一切。其实为什么要将问题看得那么复杂呢？两个人彼此吸引，并决定与其共度余生，在我看来这是非常浪漫的一件事。”

“就像文中的主角法瑞尔和柯林斯？”

“是的。”基尔伯特认真地说，将那个问题重复了一遍，“就像法瑞尔和柯林斯。他们很坦诚，也很勇敢。并不是每个人都有这样的勇气。”

“每个角色都闪耀着个人魅力。”伊万点点头总结道，“不过有网友留言说，这部小说有些过于简单了。它几乎纵观了一个人，也就是法瑞尔的整个人生，但是最后落在文字上的却只有薄薄的一册，似乎还没有你的上一部小说一半厚。你一向擅长打造一个庞大的世界，并用细节将它们填满，而这次明显不是。”

“这是一位老人的回忆录，对不对？你总不能要求他想起太多。”基尔伯特似是早就想到他会如此发问，从容不迫地答道，“举个例子，伊万, 你还记得你昨晚吃了什么吗？”

“当然，我太太煮的意大利面。”

“那上周五晚上呢？”

伊万有一瞬间的语塞：“……这些都太平常了，与故事中角色的经历并不一样。”

“可他们的故事就是由无数个 ‘平常 ’组成的，那个时候战争就是日常。你若是觉得太过作弊，我可以换一个问题问你——你还记得你的太太当初愿意答应做你的女友是什么时候吗？这可算是大事了，我相信她会看你的节目的。”

“真是狡猾。我当然记得，是十二年前。”

“那么那一天她衣服上的纽扣是什么颜色？”

“……那太久了。”

“是的，十二年太久了。可是时隔七十多年，法瑞尔仍然记得他第一次与柯林斯相遇的那一天——在柯林斯低下头的时候，他眨了八次眼睛。”

“那么这次为什么会想到用第一人称的视角来完成这部作品？我相信大家对于这部作品的疑问不仅限于此，有些读者朋友还表示，似乎结局时法瑞尔和柯林斯的情感描写相对前部有些过于简单了，意外地简短。”

基尔伯特忽然坐直了身子，垂下眼睛缓缓开口：“这都是有原因的。我今天来这里，是为了做一个坦白，希望你们可以从中找到想要的答案。”

“坦白？”

“是的。”

“其实对于《冬》这部小说，比起 ‘作家’，或许 ‘代笔者’这个称号才更适合我。 

“这个故事并非虚构，恰恰相反，它是完全真实的——所有的情节均来自于当事人贝尔克·法瑞尔先生的亲口叙述，而我只是负责将它记录下来，仅此而已。

“小说中的人物、地点的名字我都没有改动过。

“关于读者反映的情节问题，我并不觉得太过简略。那是一个人记忆的缩影，有的地方详细有的地方粗略，这才是回忆录的魅力所在。

“因为当你阅读这些文字，仿佛能透过它们历尽另一个人的一生。

“至于人称问题，法瑞尔先生坚持让我使用第一人称视角完成这本小说。我并不是想要将问题全部推到他的身上，而是表明这一切的决定都是我们两个人一起做的，我们并没有觉得有任何不妥。

“这本书里的所有内容就是法瑞尔先生叙述的全部了，我没有进行删减。他的口述确实如里面写的那样，只详尽到敦刻尔克大撤退、柯林斯的获救，以及他被俘后越狱逃回英国。

“后面的生活确实没有仔细描述，就连我本人也是仅仅知道结局的框架——他的后半生一直与柯林斯先生生活在一起，直至1998年柯林斯先生因肺癌不幸去世。

“我的手机里还保存着法瑞尔先生口述的录音。如果你们愿意的话我可以简单播放两段，在节目之前我已经征求到了老先生的许可。”

……

“这一期的收视率会很火爆的。”拍摄结束后，伊万在天台上一边抽烟一边说着，“你这次提供的信息太惊人了，之前完全没有风声透出来。它就像是一个……重磅炸弹。”

基尔伯特只将胳膊枕在围栏上，眼睛眺望着这座高耸而繁忙的城市：“那些都是事实。”

“我知道，只是一下没反应过来。你之前连我都没有提起过这件事。”伊万吐出一个又一个烟圈，一转眼消失在了风里，“我对这部小说超感兴趣的，本来以为能从你这儿挖到点什么，结果你却说你什么都不知道。”

“如果，我是说如果，你非常想知道些什么的话，”基尔伯特看着好友懊恼的神情，不由得提了一个建议，“为什么不去拜访一下法瑞尔先生呢？我可以给你电话号码，他说不定会同意。”

伊万犹豫了一下，有些不确定地出声：“他会同意？如果我没算错他今年应该有九十多岁了……”

“九十三岁，非常健康。”基尔伯特贴心地帮他将消息补全，从兜里掏出一只笔讲电话写在伊万的手心里，“而且这跟年龄无关，伊万，你可以去尝试一下。他既然同意将自己的经历出版成书，那么一次访谈大抵是无伤大雅的。”

“我试试。”伊万看着手心里的那一串数字，下定了决心，“谢了，伙计。”

“别客气。”

当晚，基尔伯特收到了伊万的短信。

上面只有一句话——

“他同意了。”


	15. Chapter 15

伊万与法瑞尔的采访被定在三天以后。

在见到法瑞尔之前，伊万一直幻想着那位他已经知晓了过去却素未谋面的老人究竟会是什么样。他读过小说许多遍，只能将法瑞尔在书中的性格附加到他的身上——骄傲、自信、洒脱，但绝不止于此。

这些闲闲的猜想使伊万在真正见到对方时大吃一惊。不如想象中的光芒万丈，法瑞尔穿着一件格子毛衣坐在演播厅外等他，面色和蔼，像是世上万千老人的其中之一。但那双眼睛是不同的，当你注视着他，就绝不会错过那一闪而过的锐利。

录制之前，Farrier特意告诉他，自己的眼睛不太好，希望不要将演播室弄得太亮。

伊万表示理解，贴心地叫灯光师关掉了所有的灯，只留下了他们头上的那一盏。光留在法瑞尔的脸上，无端让伊万想起了书中所描写的那间1937年的昏暗房间，老人透过时间的夹缝将自己的故事娓娓道来。

……

采访持续了整整三个小时。但它所包含的信息却绝对不止三个小时。

伊万靠在墙上，仍被他刚才所听到的一切感到震惊，随之而来的则是无法缓解的压抑。

他最终拨通了基尔伯特的电话：“我这里有法瑞尔先生的采访记录，如果你愿意的话，可以整理一下。就像你曾经记录下他的口述一样，把这段采访以同样的方式记录下来。你绝对想象不到，它推翻了一切。”

他知道自己的声音在颤抖着，但是已经无暇再去理会那么多了。

“这是另一个坦白，基尔伯特。”

“一个不同的结局。”

******

我是法瑞尔。

当我答应了那个年轻人的采访要求时，我就知道是时候了。我没法将这个秘密带入坟墓，因为我不想再继续欺骗自己，已经足够了。

事实远比想象中的残酷。我将这看作一个自我坦白，把那些我隐瞒过、正在隐瞒的事实，全部袒露出来。

我确实是在1944年的冬天回到伦敦，回到了那条我长大的街道。但是那已经不再是我所熟悉的地方了，几乎所有的房子都是重建的。我沿着街从南走到北，再找不到古铜色的6号门牌。

所以那个重逢的场景其实是虚构的，是一个被创造出来的结果。

而事实上，这一切也根本不可能发生。

柯林斯在1940年11月4日，牺牲于不列颠空战。

我曾经在冬天得到了一切，而那些我所拥有的也在冬天尽数失去。我清楚地知道，从真相被揭开的那一刻开始，我大概就再也无法从严冬中走出去了。如果可以，我想那或许得花上一生的时间。

在战争结束后我见到了亚瑟，他已经位居中校。那是我这辈子第一次利用我在空军生涯中获得的所有荣耀去走后门。我几乎是央求他，让我哪怕只看一眼于空战中牺牲的所有空军的花名册。

那本册子不轻不重，却足以将我压垮。上面的名字密密麻麻，黑压压的几乎连成一片。我用了一个下午的时间才在一个靠近书脊的角落找到了柯林斯的名字。

我又去找他的档案，只那么薄薄两页纸。我看到柯林斯黑白色的脸，他的笑容灿烂如初，仿佛从未离开过。

原来他已经是上尉了。比我还高一个军衔。

我找不到合适的形容词去描述当时的心情，好似灵魂在一瞬间被掏空，而在那片空白中已经不容许任何感情的存在。

除此之外，我也在努力寻找着柯林斯一家的讯息。无法照顾好他，至少让我去弥补他的家人。

我花费了几年的时间去寻找他们的下落。1948年，我通过多方打听，终于得知在1941年的伦敦空袭中，柯林斯夫妇被炮火吞噬，只留下了小女儿伊丽莎白。彼时柯林斯的死讯还未传回家乡，他们在临死前都坚信着儿子仍然平安无虞。

我在听到这个消息的时候喉咙发干，但也只能无奈接受。逝去的生命无法挽回，只能感谢上帝仍旧慈悲，免去了他们互相得知亲人去世的悲痛。

我拿着辗转得来的伊丽莎白的地址，敲开了一扇陌生的房门。

女孩已经长大，记忆中纯真懵懂的面庞已经浮现了历经劫难而掩饰不去的沧桑。如果我没记错的话，她也已经有二十一岁了。

在见到我的一瞬间，伊丽莎白泪流满面。她的眼泪如同涌泉，仿佛为了这一刻的溢出已经积攒了许多年。她慌忙用袖子胡乱擦了把脸，在满面的泪痕中扬起一个我熟悉的笑容，声音仍旧带有努力克制着的颤抖。

 **你回来啦** ，她对我说。

尽管她后来一再强调这是喜极而泣，但我的心里知道，更多的是因为她透过我的脸，想起了自己年轻的哥哥。

在煮着热水的空当，伊丽莎白从卧室拿出了个小首饰盒出来，盒子看上去有些陈旧，但仍被它的主人精心保存着。里面躺着一根吊链，挂坠是一架铁质的飞机。

她说这是柯林斯在1940年寄给她的，明确提到了这是我做给他的幸运物。

一提起哥哥，女孩的眼眶再一次泛红。她认为这条项链或许真的被神明亲吻过，因为空袭当天全家只有她一个人幸免于难，甚至毫发无损。而在那时，她的脖颈上就带着这条项链。

伊丽莎白将盒子推到我的面前，尽管我一开始想要把它留给她，但是她坚决地拒绝了。

**我相信Collins会希望我这么做的**

这是她一再坚持的理由。

我将它攥在手里，飞机的双翼硌着我的掌心。我一遍又一遍地摩挲着，手指停驻在机腹的一道平直的花纹上。除了我以外再没人知道，机腹其实是能打开的，而那条缝隙就隐藏在纹路里。

里面我是好不容易刻上去的有些歪歪扭扭的小字——“18 Oct, 1934”，以及角落里的“F/C”。

那是我们的命定之日，是一切的开始。

在与伊丽莎白道别的时候，我问她有没有找到合适的、想要与其度过一生的伴侣。伊丽莎白只是倚在门边轻声告诉我，要我给她介绍一个吧。

她已经太累了，无法亲自去寻找一个人享受爱情了。

伊丽莎白的笑容在渐斜的夕阳的映衬下显得愈发惨淡，她说她早已做了决定。除了皇家空军，她不会嫁给任何人。

她没有再提什么别的要求，但我们两个人都心知肚明——

至少像她哥哥那样好。

然后我老了，在日复一日中感受着身体各种意义上的老去。 

生活总是要继续，一年又一年，也就慢慢这样过来了。

直到现在再一次回想起来，我才发现自己的生命中已经缺少了他这么久。

在那个时代，我们逆流而行，尽了最大的努力靠得近一点，再近一点。爱情神圣而纯粹，他爱我我爱他，这就足够了。这之中没有任何阻碍，它们不会使我们退怯分毫。

我们挣扎过、尽力过，已经做了可以做到的一切。

我不会忘记。每一次的拥抱、亲吻……还有唯一一次的做爱，属于年轻人的充满活力的躯体枕在褶皱不平的毯子上，他的唇有意无意地贴在脖颈。那些埋没在岁月中的记忆终于在某一刻于沉睡中苏醒。

后人统计，不列颠空战英国皇家空军伤亡人数达一千九百五十六。

1956，我将这个数字一遍遍划在纸上，里面有一个“1”属于Collins。

那是一种既定的事实，不需要任何人点破。在过去的某一个时间点，我的爱人变成了累加的数字中的一个，那双在书中被描写的迷人的眼睛融入了天空，永远注视着我。天空永不消失。

我不知该说什么，声音伴随着这么久以来的第一次哽咽。

**我们尽力了。**

**我们什么都没做错。**

或许是亲身经历过那个时代，我总是会去不由自主地寻找与那场盛大战争有关的作品阅读，希望可以从中窥探到一些属于世界的秘密。那段往事在我看来并非不可追忆，正好相反，只有当一个人完完全全地正视它，才能避免这种错误再一次发生。

它们有的过于梦幻，有的遵从历史；但无论如何，有些话确实很有道理，使我记忆犹新。我也会将一些精妙的句子进行摘抄，仿佛透过作家们的眼睛，看到了不一样的世界。

有时我会觉得，若是年轻时的我知道了我现在每一天都在做着什么，大概会嗤之以鼻并表示只有柯林斯老了才会这个样子，毕竟这太不符合我当初的性格。

每个人经过岁月的沉淀都是会变的。

那么如果Collins还在，他会变成什么样子呢？

我努力思索，却想不出答案。因为每一次我都忍不住将这世间最美好的品质都加附在他的身上，而当这些标价添加得多了，我就会开始忘记他原本的模样。

事实上，包括讲给基尔伯特的那些往事，我其实早已经分不清哪些是真实发生过的。其中甚至有一些是根据我个人的揣度与臆想擅自添加上去的——我觉得按照柯林斯的性格，他当时这么做了，于是我就这样讲述着——可话又说回来，我又该怎么确保Collins的性格没有经过我思想的美化呢？说不定他没那么完美，他也会在早晨叫他起床的时候赖着不肯动，而不是每天在八点左右自然醒然后笑着对我说早安。

想到这里连我自己都不由得惊恐起来——在1934年，我真正遇到并爱上的柯林斯，究竟是什么样的？他的眼睛到底有没有那么蓝，就像我形容的那样，介于天空与海洋之间？

这些我都无法再确认了。

哦，柯林斯，你应该跟我一起变老的。

**我们说好要一起变老的。**

正如小说的末尾是这样写道，现在轮到我等待死亡。

那真是一场漫长的死亡。

不是停止呼吸的刹那，而是一个过程。

我相信我曾经有过两次衰老。第一次是1938年我意识到我深爱着柯林斯的时候，第二次则是1944年冬天我重新踏上英国土地的时候。

只不过在第一次，有柯林斯在我身边，他的亲吻命令我再年轻了一回。

至于1944年，我则听之任之，放纵我的灵魂、躯体各种意义上的老去。

或许从那个时候开始，我就已经缓步走向了坟墓。只不过路途实在太过遥远，我持续不断地走了67年，仍未到达。

**我仍在路上。**

\--fin--


End file.
